The Revolution Continues
by bluehazegrl
Summary: continuation of where Lady Knight left off...KelDom action later in the story...things aren't too rushed in order for it to be more believable...Kel must fight her way through Scanra eventually comming head to head with King Maggot...:
1. Corus

This is my first real fanfic so please forgive me if I err too terribly. Eventually there will be some Kel/Dom action. The rating is for future chapters. Please RandR....thnx  
  
Chapter 1 has been revised  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know it by now....w/ all the fanfics you've read...(.....All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce....the characters, the locations, etc....you get the pic.......all the other things (you know the not so good stuff) belongs to me (.....I think I'll go crawl in my dark little corner now.....for I shall be humble)...... (  
  
This fanfic is post POTS series, pre Trickster's Choice  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**H.E. 460 November 2**  
  
Kel stood by her window and looked out across the empty courtyard. It was a crisp and cold afternoon, snow fresh on the ground. She needed to get out. She felt close, cramped in her temporary quarters at the palace. All the men of the Own and a few lone knights, mostly those who had accompanied Kel into Scanra, had been given temporary quarters in the palace so they had rooms while they passed their holiday in the kingdom's capital, Corus. The king and queen had reached a truce of sorts with King Maggur and those who had been involved in the heavy fighting of the previous year had been given temporary leave.  
  
Accustomed to the road, Kel was finding it hard to settle down away from the outdoors. Although it was literally freezing outside and the ground was thick with snow, she grabbed her Yamani longbow and headed out to the practice courts.  
  
Stringing her longbow took great effort as her muscles protested. This is no good, Kel thought. I need to loosen up if I'm to be able to actually hit the target.  
  
Six years in the Yamani Islands had taught her plenty of ways to loosen up and prepare. She implemented a few of these exercises now; combining a few unarmed practice moves with a glaive pattern dance. Instead of using a naginata, Kel swung with her bow. After ten minutes or so Kel felt her arms loosen, heat flowing through them. Fetching her quiver of arrows she walked over to the practice targets. Tramping down a section of snow to clear a path to the target Kel worked up a sweat. Before loosing her first arrow she sunk into her Yamani calm.  
  
After emptying the quiver she walked to the target to retrieve her arrows. Moving back to her starting position she heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Dom, a squad leader in the King's Own and one of Kel's close friends, and smiled.  
  
"Isn't it a little cold to be doing this?" he inquired.  
  
Looking at Dom Kel thought_, it's not fair_. _It's not fair for someone to be so handsome and so nice when I can't have him.  
_  
"I needed to get out," she replied. "I can't remember the last time I spent so much of my day indoors."  
  
Dom made a face, brushed snow off a fence rail, and hoisted himself onto it, seemingly finding it perfectly comfortable to be perched on a cold, hard rail.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked.  
  
"Meathead is looking for me," he said, referring to his cousin and Kel's best friend, Neal. "Besides, even you can't say no to a little company."  
  
The smile he directed towards her made her stomach do flip-flops but Kel kept her Yamani face in place.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," she replied, not the barest hint of her crush coming through in her voice. "Just don't distract me."  
  
She proceeded to empty her quiver a second time, just as the six o'clock bell rang. Kel had not realized how much time had passed. She peered at the sky were the sun's sinking position confirmed the bell's six chimes.  
  
"Care to join me for dinner?" Dom asked elegantly as he held out his arm in the escort position.  
  
"You were in Scanra too long," Kel replied straight faced, "You wouldn't be asking a girl like me to dinner otherwise."  
  
"And you my dear have spent too long putting off relationships," Dom replied just as straight-faced. "If not me at least give some other chap a chance, you're depriving the world of yourself."  
  
Shaking her head Kel jogged off to her rooms mumbling about men with too much time on their hands. After putting away her bow and quiver she trotted off to the mess to sup with her friends. If levelheaded Dom became this way when midwinter was still a month off she was almost afraid of what her other friends would act like when it actually arrived.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later that day Lord Raoul called Kel into his study.  
  
"I realize that you are no longer my squire but I have a favor to ask of you," he began.  
  
"There aren't many men I trust...at least not many whom I trust to get the job done the correct way," he said with a wink inviting her to share the joke.  
  
Kel attempted a smile, one that ended up being rather weak. She couldn't help it. Something about the tone of Raoul's voice made Kel worry.  
  
"Oh of course it will get done but you get these upstart blockheads who think that they always know best. They set people on edge by changing procedures and not following protocol. Variety is good; you know me, I don't frown on differences. Sometimes though, the product varies if the method the achieve it has deviated from what it should have been."  
  
Inwardly Kel sighed. Lord Raoul had never been one for long speeches or for dancing around the point but it seemed that today he was in the mood for them. It was a mood she had become all too familiar with lately. The mood that ensued after Raoul had been conversing too much with his wife Buri.  
  
Raoul looked at Kel's face. To many she would have seemed the picture of an attentive listener, intent on what the man before her was saying. After having her under his wing for four years Raoul knew better. He knew that inwardly she was wishing that he would hurry up and get on with things.  
  
"Sorry Kel," he said ruefully. "There really was a point to all of this."  
  
He smiled and walked over to his desk. From one of the many drawers he retrieved a small, worn, leather pouch. Opening it up he dumped the contents on his desk. Revealed were a handful of coins and gems of different colours. Riffling through the gems, Raoul muttered under his breath.  
  
"This one ought to do," he said as he picked up an aquamarine coloured, many faceted gem about the size of a fingernail.  
  
Turning to Kel he said, "Hold out your hand."  
  
She obeyed and Raoul placed the gem in her hand. The second she touched it Kel could feel power radiating from the gem.  
  
Handing her a leather cord Raoul said, "Put it on this cord and string it about your neck. If you are lost we need some way to be able to find you."  
  
Questions raced through her mind Kel obeyed. As she strung the cord through a small opening she had found on the gem Kel looked at her former knight-master. They made eye contact and Kel raised an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from Raoul himself.  
  
Laughing he said, "Ok, ok, ok...I'll explain. About two weeks ago I received notice that a mutiny had taken place in one of the forts near the northern border and that the people the Own had stationed there had been locked in dungeons. There haven't been any spare people up north to send to the fort to have a look and I know you are on holiday, but," he dragged the word 'but' out for emphasis, "I figured here was the chance you had been looking for; a chance to get into the real action. I know you thought we were babying you when you were placed as the commander of refugee camps. We weren't and you exceeded the expectations Wyldon and I had when we positioned you at Haven and New Hope. I know you missed the action though which is why I came to you first when I heard of this. Plus Wyldon and I both agree that you have an excellent, level head on your shoulders. We need that type of head to sort out the mutiny and restore order to the fort. I'm sorry you didn't get a large piece of the action this past year. Wyldon and I were, I guess, a tad on the protective side. I know that both of us have come to take a father's interest in you."  
  
He smiled fondly at her and continued, "I'll be sending you up there to scout and take whatever actions you deem necessary to put the fort in order. You will have one squad and a small group of knights. How bout Dom's squad?" he said with a wicked wink.  
  
"Yes sir," Kel replied, her Yamani training keeping her from showing her extreme excitement.  
  
"As for the knights...let's see.... how about Neal, Quinden, Owen, with the paint still wet on his shield, and oh Merric. I would really appreciate this. So close to midwinter I would go myself but the king has decided I had my share of fun this summer and need to stay close to court so I will remember just where my duties lie."  
  
Taking a seat at his desk Raoul sighed and muttered, "As if I don't remember who is king."  
  
Kel hid a smile. Raoul was infamous for dodging as many social events as possible and this close to midwinter Kel knew he had probably searched high and low for an opportunity to escape the social duties of the upcoming festivals. As much as he'd like to go she knew he couldn't.  
  
Raoul picked up a piece of paper that had what looked like blue prints on them and scribbled something on it near the bottom then waved it in the air to dry the ink and handed it to Kel.  
  
"Here is a map of the fort and some information you might find helpful," he said. "Be careful. You should be home in time for midwinter. Just remember, if you get yourself killed I will never speak to you again."  
  
Kel smiled at the joke they shared from when she had been his squire and jousted against Lord Wyldon. She strode out of the room psyched for another adventure.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Please, pretty please with sugar on top, R and R......PLEASE (.... Next chapter comes after the first six reviews have shown up......thanks


	2. News

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes….all of the good stuff belongs to Mrs. Tamora Pierce.

I know I said the next chapter came after the first 6 reviews....I guess I lied....tisk, tisk, tisk on me :)

Sorry but I was having issues with formatting. In some places indents aren't in the propper places....

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**H.E. 460 November 5**

Three days later the group left the palace. Loaded down with supplies, prepared to fight their way into the fort if necessary. It was easy riding for the most part. As it was a gorgeous day, most of the group preferred to spend it riding in a comfortable silence, choosing to enjoy the beauty of nature alone. Although not many talked, Dom did notice Kel seemed quieter than usual. She had her Yamani face on. The same one "Meathead" had described when he wrote to Dom about the day Lalasa had been kidnapped. He decided that later he would confront her.

That night the group stopped by a creek to make camp. After gathering firewood and starting dinner Kel asked the group for their attention.

"Doubtless you know as much as we do," she said gesturing to first herself and then Dom who grinned in return, "But I thought I would add to your current knowledge. There was a mutiny. Soldiers in the fort got tired of how things were running. They felt that the Own was being too controlling. A soldier, by the name of Robert, staged a mutiny. All of the soldiers of the Own have been locked away, treated like prisoners. Rumors have it that Robert is a Scanran spy."

A few murmurs swept through her crowd at her last comment. Everyone knew the Scanran peace was tricky. With King Maggur _everything_ was tricky. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet had established a shaky truce. Under the truce fighting would cease, at least until spring, and peace delegations would travel to Scanra in March. Hopefully that would end the fighting for good. If a Scanran spy really had infiltrated a Tortallan fort and caused a mutiny the peace treaty might crumble. If that happened no one wanted to even think how long the fighting might last.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

****

Her talk lasted for around twenty minutes. After the talk Dom asked if he could speak with her privately.

After walking for a few minutes in the dark, snow covered forest Dom finally broke the silence.

"I'm worried about you," he said, anxiety showing in his eyes.

"Me?" she asked, falsely bright. "Why?"

"You're not telling us something. You're holding back some information. What do you know that you're not telling us?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" her Yamani training keeping her voice from quivering.

"What I mean is," his voice becoming somewhat harsh, "that you are keeping something back from us."

His features had become hard, anger present in his voice. Kel became taken aback.

_Should I tell him_, she thought. _I couldn't possibly. What if the enemy got him? No one knows why it happened. They could be after any of us. If they found out he knew he would be tortured. Tortured for information, even if he didn't have any to give. They wouldn't believe him to be ignorant. He might die. _

She didn't know that worry crept into her eyes. Lost in her thoughts she did not notice Dom's features soften, concern creeping onto his face. Kel was looking at the ground, head hung low. She did not see Dom's hand reach toward her cheek. She barely noticed him brush a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Seeing the hurt on Kel's face, Dom was justly punished for speaking angrily. A lone tear trickled down Kel's face. Angrily she swiped at it. _I've been trained better than that. How could I let my emotions show?_

"Kel please," Dom said, his voice quivering.

"Dom I can't," she told him, "Please don't make me."

Their eyes met; hers, hazel, filled with sorrow his, bright blue, filled with distress.

"Kel, don't you trust me?" he inquired.

"Of course I do," she said, eyes brimming. She sat down on a nearby rock and held her head in her hands.

Dom wondered what type of news she possessed that would make her loose control over her emotions. _What on earth could have possibly made her like this?_ he thought.

"Tell me," he whispered. "I'm worried about you."

She hadn't meant to say anything; she'd meant for nothing to escape. Instead the words came tumbling out of Kel's mouth.

"Dead; all of them. Gone forever. They're dead and I wasn't there to help, wasn't there to defend them, I failed them," she said as unwanted tears streamed down her face.

Dom looked over at her, plainly worried. Frustrated she swiped at her tears, hauled herself to her feet and stalked off. For a moment Dom stood there, shocked. He quickly recovered and jogged after Kel.

"Kel!" he called. "Kel, wait."

She didn't turn around; she didn't acknowledge him. She was still a few yards away when he saw her crumble to the ground. When he reached her he found her crying. Not small sniffles but long, hard sobs that shook her muscular frame. Head buried in her hands she was not aware that Dom had chased after her.

"Kel," he said, voice cracking with distress. "What on earth is the matter?"

She didn't look at him; he wasn't even sure she'd heard him. Slowly, as if approaching a skittish animal, he knelt down next to her. Carefully he drew her into a gentle embrace. As her sobs grew harder he hugged her tighter. Gently he rocked her back and forth, all the time uttering soothing sounds. Looking down at her a thought crossed his mind he hadn't considered before. Before he could ponder it further Kel moved away from him, bringing him back to reality and pushing the thought from his mind.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, through restrained sobs. "I never meant to do that."

Concern etched into his face, Dom asked, "What is the matter? I'm really worried about you."

She smiled, albeit it was a weak, forced smile, it was all she could muster. In slow, jerky movements Kel pulled out of one of her pockets a folded up piece of paper. Still shaking she handed it to Dom. Reaching out to grab the paper their hands brushed. Kel saw something stir in Dom's eyes. _Fear? Excitement? Curiosity?_ She didn't know what.

After reading it he slowly folded it and returned it to her.

"When?" was all he could say, his voice sounded far and distant.

"Two weeks ago," Kel managed to croak out. "A messenger delievered the message to me right before we left the palace."

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. He stood, brushed the snow from his clothes, turned to Kel, still sitting on the ground, and offered her a hand up.

Kel got to her feet wiping her eyes; she was not paying much attention to her surroundings. Brushing the snow from her clothes she found herself swept into a tight hug. For a moment she struggled, it felt so strange to be comforted like this, but she realized it wasn't a bad thing and him hugged back.

Unnoticed by either of them, the folded piece of paper fell to the ground.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes.... :)


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer:  characters, places, etc. belong to Tamora Pierce….

I know Kel seemed a little out of character in the last chapter but it wasn't completely unjustified.  Here are a few examples of times when Kel has let her emotions show:  
  
On page 98 of Page, paperback, American edition:  
Kel opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. To her intense shame, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She turned away from Lalasa and buried her face in her hands.   
On page 90 of Page, paperback, American edition Kel does not cry or loose it but it's a closely fought battle and the situation is not as desperate or upsetting as the news she recieves in Chapter 2: News:  
"Who is it?" Kel whispered, staring at the box's contents. Her lips were trembling. In a moment, she knew, she would start to cry, and that was no good.  
In the book Squire on page 262 of the hardback, American edition, Kel's emotions are readable by Buri.   
"What's wrong?" asked the K'mir. "You walked out of that throne room as if you'd seen your death."  
Also this page shows that Kel does not have a complete handle over her emotions (who does?):  
Kel had not meant to say a word, but a basketful spilled out.  
On page 357 of Squire, hardback, American edition, Kel's emotions show as well:  
Her Yamani training kept her from crying as they rode through the gate, but it was a closely fought battle. If she leaked a tear or two, Raoul pretended not to notice.  
That passage implies that she cried or almost cried just because she was leaving a good thing behind. She cried over something that wasn't even as bad as death.  
In the book Squire, hardback, American edition she almost cries when the griffin departs from her:  
Kel sniffed. She was rid of the little crosspatch, and his mess, and his temper. She ought to be celebrating, not sniveling. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. She found the hankerchief she kept in her boot and blew her nose.  
 just thought I would explain why I made Kel the way she was in the last chapter...plus the news she gets is a little more upsetting than any of these things she has encountered before...but only I know what this news is so hah…  :)

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**H.E. 460 November 5**

Merric had noticed Kel and Dom move away from the group.  Concerned for their safety he had followed them at a distance in case trouble arose.  They were too close to the border for him to be at ease.  He had noticed Kel had her "Yamani face" on lately and was wondering what had been troubling her.  Seeing Kel break down into tears surprised him and only his palace training kept him from running to comfort her. 

            After a few moments he noticed a small folded piece of paper fall from the embracing pair.  Kel and Dom strode off edging farther away from the camp.  After waiting a few moments before venturing out, Merric walked over and picked up the piece of paper.  Unfolding it revealed a piece of parchment with hurried, jerky writing scribbled across it.  The paper was also smudged.  Watermarks the size of teardrops stained the page.  Merric began to read:

_Dearest Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan,_

_H.E. 460 October 30 _

_We regret to inform you that there have been numerous deaths in your family.  On this 30th day of October, year 460 of the Human Era an unmarked band of soldiers rode into Mindelan.  They left no one alive.  Many believe it was a Scanran attack but as they rode under no flag, we cannot jump to conclusions or make any accusations.  When they attacked all save your brother Anders, and his family, were at the fief.  We are sorry._

_Anders asked us to inform you that he will be returning from his trip to the Yamani Islands as soon as he can and will contact you when he reaches Tortallan land.  Since the winter weather has been so bad he said it might be weeks before he can find passage to Tortall.  Because of our mages we were able to contact him.  Inside this letter we have included a short message from him:_

_Kel-_

_Do not do anything rash.  Await my return to Tortall.  Upon which we will begin our rebuilding **together**.  Do **not** act alone.  I know you must be grieving but do not allow your emotions to get the better of you.  Please, I love you.  Don't get yourself killed too.  We don't know who sent those men.  They could be after you or me.  Stay low and be cautious._

_                                                            With love,_

_                                                                        Anders_

_Please keep his words in mind as you venture forth in your endeavors.  We grieve for your family as well.  We knew them well and their presence will be missed.  __                                                                                       With deepest regret,__                                                                                       Coram Smytheson __                                                                                                      and__                                                                                       Your friends at Trebond_               Dropping the letter in surprise, horror, and shock Merric began to tear up.  He hadn't known the Mindelan family well but he had seen some of Kel's family on progress and they had seemed really nice.  Ilane always had a kind word to say to you and the family had helped Tortall achieve peace with the Yamanis.  On top of that he was good friends with Kel.  It hurt him to see her in so much pain.  Letting Dom lead Kel away he composed himself, picked up the letter and trotted back to camp.  He would not share this news with anyone.  Once Dom returned with Kel Merric planned to seek him out and talk.  

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Review please!!!!!!!!  I want feedback….please…..sorry this chapter is a little on the short side


	4. Friends?

Disclaimer:  everything great belongs to Tamora Pierce (characters, etc.)….. everything good belongs to me!!!!!!!!  Muahahahahaha laughs evilly 

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**H.E. 460 November 6**

            The next morning the group set out.  If anyone noticed that Kel and Dom rode together more often or that Merric eyed the pair with concern, they spoke nothing of it.  Dom's men were used to him and Kel and the knights were all too lost in their own thoughts concerning Scanra. 

            At noon the group stopped to have lunch.  There was no reason to exhaust themselves now.  Dom had gone to a nearby stream to fetch water.  Merric noticed this and followed.  Kel, who had been sitting in a nearby tree scouting and testing her lack of fear of heights, saw Merric follow Dom.  She was an observant person and had noticed that Merric had watched her and Dom all day and that the normally quite boisterous man had been somewhat quiet all morning. 

            Letting Merric get a head start she casually climbed down to the ground and picked up her canteen.  After allowing enough time for Merric to be quite far ahead of her she followed.  Coming to a stop near the creek she saw that Merric had confronted Dom. 

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Dom," Merric said.  "Can I talk to you?"

            "Sure," he replied, very aware that Merric had been quieter than usual all morning long.  "What's on your mind?"

            "Um, well," Merric looked at the ground, trying to figure out a tactful way to phrase his next statement.  "I uh followed you and Kel last night."

            Merric saw Dom open his mouth to say something but cut him off.

            "No," he said.  "Before you comment I want you to hear me all the way through."

            Dom closed his mouth and after a few seconds he nodded.

            "I followed you two for safety reasons.  We are quite close to the Border and you never know what kind of trouble could arise with Scanrans.  Anyways, I kept my distance but noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground.  I picked it up and read it.  I probably shouldn't have.  I had no right to.  It was none of my business but I did.  What I read upset me.  I haven't told the others the news, it wouldn't be proper for me to, but I think they should know.  They care about Kel too and would comfort her.  It tears me up inside that Kel must go through this.  I would never want her to go through something this heartbreaking.  Kel should at least know in her time of grief that her friends care about her a great deal and they grieve with her."

            Dom looked his friend in the eye.  Dom remembered when they first met.  He used to tower over Merric.  Giving him a hard stare now he was somewhat surprised to find their eyes on the same level. 

            _'I know they are good friends but a lot of what Merric said sounded more like a man with a lover's interest, not just a friend's.'_ he thought wryly.  _'I wonder if I should ask.'_

            Merric noticed Dom's measuring gaze and looked down.  His cheeks were flushed and he was sweaty. 

            "You really care about her don't you?" Dom asked.

            Merric blushed and replied, "She's my friend."

            Dom noticed the blush and said with some force behind his voice, "I know.  She's my friend too."

            Merric looked at Dom.  The tone of his voice made Merric wary.  Dom was definitely not one to be crossed when it came to those he was protective about.  From the way Dom had phrased his last comment it made Merric think Dom cared for Kel too; maybe to the point of more than just friends.  Well that was fine by him.

            _'It's not like I like her,'_ he thought.  _'Or that she would ever care if you did,' said a firmer, more cynical side of his mind.  _

            Dom saw emotion stir in Merric's eyes.  Not knowing what possessed him he grabbed the younger man's arm and held it in a fierce grip, preventing careless movements on his captor's behalf. 

            "If you hurt her I swear," Dom threatened, anger burning in his eyes.  "You'd better pray hard to your gods.  You'll need all the help you can get to protect yourself from me."

            Merric jerked out of Dom's grip and stalked off. 

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Kel couldn't hear what they were saying.  At first things looked friendly.  Then she saw anger flash in Dom's great blue orbs.  Kel could not guess what had upset her friend but she stayed hiding and watched.  She saw Dom grab Merric's arm and say something.  Kel watched as Merric wrenched his arm away and stalk off. 

Wondering what it was all about she decided to ask Dom.  If she hadn't been so concerned about her friends or preoccupied with the news from the letter she would have noticed the regular, odd pattern under scattered leaves and stone.  Instead she walked right into a spidren trap.  She opened her mouth to scream and something ooey and sticky slid over her mouth.  Kel smelled something funny, almost like the sleeping gasses she had smelled in the palace museums.  Those were kept under close watch and she had only gotten to smell them with her page class under strict supervision. 

Struggling in her bonds Kel noticed the world growing darker, the heavy fumes of sleeping gas overpowering her senses……….

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Captured

I need reviews….feedback is a **good** thing….I want to know what I'm doing that you guys like and what I'm doing wrong.  You can't get better if you don't know where your faults are.  Please reviews….

To all those who have reviews….thank you….

Disclaimer:  characters, most fiefs, blah, blah, blah belong to the genius Tamora Pierce….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

460 H.E. November 6 

Voices.  She heard voices.  But from where?  Kel tried to open her eyes to see but found she couldn't.  There was a thick blindfold firmly in place across her eyes.  When she went to push it off she found her wrists were shackled.  She was slumped across a rough, stone surface.  It was cold.  Trying to sit up she noticed her ankles were shackled as well by rough, metal circles.  She didn't know how long she had been out but judging by the nighttime noises around her she guessed maybe seven hours.  Her mouth was dry; the result of an oversized gag stuffed into it. 

"Hey," a rough male voice said close to her head.  "The wench is conscious."

_They are nobles,_ she thought.  _They have been educated.  Not at a regular school either.  Their accent sounds like they are from Scanra but their dialect resembles that of a southern dialect.  _

            Suddenly a very hard, very swift blow struck Kel's head, putting an end to her thoughts for the moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

460 H.E. November 6 – mid afternoon 

            "Has anyone seen Kel?" a frantic voice asked. 

            No one wanted to face the blue-eyed sergeant to tell him the answer.  Finally a tall, gangly man with golden hair stepped forward.

            Looking down he replied, "Uh, no sir.  She hasn't been sighted since 'round noon.  We found this though.  We thought you might want to look at it."

            The blond man handed Dom a large stick.  On it there was a tacky substance that glowed faintly in the growing dusk.  There was something embedded in the webbing close to the end of the stick.  Drawing his belt knife Dom cut it free.  He fetched the handkerchief he kept tucked into the top of his boot – a handy habit he had learned from Kel – and cleaned the object.  Viewing it in the dying light he felt sick.  It was the seashell off the necklace he had given Kel for her birthday. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review….. questions, comments or snide remarks email me at lioness1081hotmail.com .  If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to share them. 


	6. Forgive and Search

Thank you to all those who have reviewed….

Please if you have not reviewed, Review!  I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong so please, please, please review!

Disclaimer:   The genius Tamora Pierce owns all the characters that are from her books (obviously) and anything else that appears there and here she owns….everything else is mine….all mine….muahahahahahahaha……

Eh-hem…. --clears throat—'sorry my evil psyche escaped again' ….. on with the story….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

460 H.E. November 7 – early morning (pre dawn) 

At the palace:

Raoul sat there, letter in his hands.  He hadn't moved for at least ten minutes, the young boy who had carried the letter from Dom to Raoul was sure of that.  Wondering if he was ok the boy ventured a comment.

"Sir, I was told I was to wait for a return message.  Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle tol' me not t' come back unless I had one," he said quite timidly. 

Raoul snapped out of it, somewhat.  "It'll be a moment Tobe."  Wondering just how much the young boy knew Raoul asked, "Did you hear Dom and his comrades talking?  Do you know what was in this letter?"

"No sir," he replied.  "Sergeant Dom looked real upset after he an' Merric had a big fight an' all this other stuff 'n' then when I asked 'em 'bout it they both blushed and got all flustered.  Later on Dom called me over an' said he had somthin' for me to take t' you.  He was really quiet and his eyes were really red 'n' puffy.  He handed me the letter."

Raoul looked down at the boy.  He didn't quite know how to phrase what he knew the boy needed to hear. 

"Listen Tobe," he began.  "Something has happened to Kel.  We're not sure yet where she is but she has been captured.  A few months ago the Scanrans got the Spidrens to work for them as long as they provided land and human food (literally) for the Spidrens.  It seems that a few spidrens captured Kel."

Tobe looked down at his shoes.  _'I knew somthin' was gonna' happen to her.  Somethin' always happens to them that look after me,'_ he thought.  Raoul saw the troubled look on Tobe's face. 

"Tobe look at me," he ordered, voice commanding but not overly sharp.  Tobe looked up and Raoul continued, "We'll get her back.  I promise."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

460 H.E. November 7 (late afternoon) 

In the forest; somewhere near the northern border:

            "Dom, could I have a word?" a tall, redheaded knight asked. 

            Sulking near a stream Dom looked over at Merric, their confrontation from the day before still fresh in his mind.  Seeing Merric's bloodshot eyes his heart softened and he nodded.

            "I'm sorry about yesterday," Merric said.  "I'll admit it.  I have a few feelings for Kel.  I um, think, actually I know that she does not reciprocate.  I had Neal make a few inquiries on my behalf, though I'm still trying to figure out why he consented to do so, and she definitely sees us as _just_ friends.  I'm a jealous man.  Yesterday I let my emotions control me.  Since I couldn't have her, I didn't want anyone else to get her either.  That's just wrong.  She deserves love.  I've seen the way she looks at you.  You would be good for her.  I'm sorry about being so selfish."

            Merric turned and fled.  Dom was more confused than ever.  '_I've seen the way she looks at you?'_ he thought.  _'What way could she possibly look at me?  Does she like me?  _He realized that he was not surprised or scared to think this.  _Do I like her?  _He thought about Kel; the way her eyes sparkled with life, her hair gleamed, she was gloriously tall, she was so caring, she was an amazing human.  _'What am I thinking?  She's Kel, my comrade, my friend, Meathead's accomplice.  I can't think of her like this.  Can I?_ 

            A loud snap coming from behind him startled him out his daydreaming.  Wheeling around he came face to face with Raoul. 

"They've got her," was all Dom could manage to croak out to Raoul.  His lips trembled and his throat caught.  It took him a moment to master his emotions using a meditation technique Kel had taught him.  The thought of Kel slowed his progress but he finally calmed down enough to talk. 

            Raoul noticed this display of various emotions coming from Dom.  He hadn't realized the two had become so close.  Raising an inquiring eyebrow brought a laugh out of Dom, albeit it was a little wet. 

_'Kel used to do that,'_ he thought.  _'Stop it,'_ he told himself.  _'She's not dead, just captured.  We'll get her back.'  _A skeptical, more realistic part of his mind said, _'Are you sure?  You've heard all the horror stories; the different types of torture they inflict to get information out of their captives.  She could be dead right now.'_ 

He argued inside his mind, _'She doesn't know anything too terribly secret.  She doesn't have any information to give.  Surely her captors will realize that.  Won't they?'_

A thought hit him.  Kel had mentioned a piece of paper Raoul had given her.  "Sir, Kel didn't know anything, um, important," he said hopefully.  When Raoul didn't answer he said, "Right?"

Raoul looked away.  Realization struck Dom.  For the second time in two days he felt sick.  His mind harbored a deep dread that seemed to sink right into the pit of his stomach. 

"Sorry Dom," Raoul said quietly.  "Maybe her captors don't know that she has knowledge."

"You lie!" Dom yelled.  "You sent her up here with more than just information about that fort.  She was smuggling some type of information.  You knowingly sent her into harm's path.  And now she's gone."

Raoul sank down on a nearby boulder.  "No, Dom.  That's not what happened.  Yes she was smuggling some information but there wasn't any harm in it.  The only people who knew of her whereabouts where those in your squad and the band of knights."

"Well obviously the enemy knew as well," Dom shouted. 

Raoul was thinking.  While he did so he let his sergeant blow off steam.  If it helped for Dom to yell then so be it.  After a few minutes Raoul had an idea, one that was not too pleasant. 

"Dom listen," he said, interrupting one of Dom's yelling sprees.  "I think I know what happened." 

At this statement Dom stopped yelling.  _'After all my throat is feeling hoarse and I needed to stop for breath sooner or later,'_ he thought to himself.  He did not want to admit that he respected Raoul as a commander and thought highly of his hypotheses and opinions. 

Seeing Dom was finished, at least for the time being, Raoul continued, "I think someone in the group of knights tipped off Scanran searchers.  Nothing has been proven but palace gossip has it that the Lord of Marti's Hill has been residing in Scanra for the past six years, not working for the king.  Well at least he's not working for King Jonathan.  Many believe he's working for King Maggur."

He paused and gave Dom a moment to process this before continuing on, "I put Quinden in your group because he's familiar with the territory and is the most qualified knight at the palace when it comes to scouting this area, aside from Keladry.  Since there was not any evidence to accuse his family it was expected that I send him with you.  I'm sorry.  If I hadn't Kel might still be with your group."

Dom looked over and saw regret in Raoul's eyes. 

"It's not your fault," he said.  "It would have caused an uproar at the palace if you hadn't sent Quinen with us.  People would have questioned your motives since there is no evidence against the Marti's Hill family."

Raoul smiled grimly at Dom.  "With your help we might just be able to get the evidence we need to convict them, or at least Quinden.  Maybe," he said weakly.  "Hopefully," he began with more force.  "He can lead us to Kel."

Dom nodded and clasped hands with Raoul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review….please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I want less one liner reviews and more three liners.  Give me feedback.  Leave suggestions.  (I'm not bossy or demanding.  Am I?  : )  )  Please (see I said please, I really am a nice person : ))  Review!


	7. Traitor

Please review….I'll be happy with criticism (as long as it's constructive)…I'll be happy with snide remarks (as long as they are useful)….heck, I'll even be happy with compliments

Disclaimer:  as before, and as is now, and as is will always be -  all these wonderful characters belong to the one and only (yes THE one and only….I checked it out….she is the only Tamora Pierce to be on records of any sort….no I'm not an obsessive stalker but my friend paid me five bucks to do it….no I'm not cheap either…..it's a long story…._maybe_ I should stop rambling and just get on with it…..hmmmm….._maybe_…..laughs evilly (again?) "muahhahahahahaha"….ahem….getting on with things……)  genius of a writer, Tamora Pierce…………

I really need to stop letting my evil psyche get the better of me…..but then again….it does provide for interesting entertainment….so maybe I should let it get the better of me….hmmmm…..decisions, decisions, decisions……

clears throat again….on with the story……  : )

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

460 H.E. November 8 – early morning 

            Things had happened quickly after Dom and Raoul's talk.  Many of Kel's friends had accompanied Raoul.  They included Esmond, Daine, Numair, Buri, and to everyone's great surprise, the Lioness.  Dom thought the King might object to so many of the realm's finest congregating in one dangerous spot but when he mentioned this to Raoul the knight-commander shrugged it off.

            "Seems Jon recognizes the value in our Lady Knight.  Seeing as she is the one and only Protector of the Small," Raoul told Dom.  His voice, bitter at the beginning of his comment, had become soft.

            Dom saw something flash through the knight-commander's eyes.  Was it anger, sorrow, love? 

            "We'll get her back, sir," he said cautiously. 

            "I know," Raoul said.  "I just hope it's before…." The older man swallowed.  He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::    

            As soon as Kel had been discovered missing the commanders had begun to form a rescue plan.  They had most of it figured out except for the 'minor detail' that they had no idea where she was being held.  That's where they used Quinden. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Most of the men kept to themselves for the rest of the day.  The quiet conversations that went on were few and far between.  After most of the men had bedded down and fallen asleep Dom lay awake.  He had kept up the appearance of sleeping for the past hour.  Most of the men had noticed how touchy he had been when it came to the subject of Kel so they left him alone.  Only Raoul knew what Dom had planned for tonight.  It was risky and could be considered dishonorable but it could get them information that was vital to the success of their rescue. 

            Long after the midnight hour, when the night noises were drowned out by the men's snores, Dom eased out of his sleeping roll.  Using the moon for light he navigated his way towards Quinden's packs.  Quietly he knelt down beside the packs.  After undoing the ties on Quinden's personal bag Dom stuck his hand inside and felt around.  _'Was that paper near the bottom?_'  It was!  Pulling out sheets of thick, official looking parchment Dom kept an eye on Quinden.  The knight was sound asleep. 

            _'Funny_,' he thought.  _'If I were a traitor I don't think there is any way I could be 'sound asleep' in a camp full of those I was betraying.'_

            Quickly Dom redid the ties on the pack and walked towards Raoul, who was on watch.  Silently Raoul pulled a long stick out of his coat pocket.  With a nod of thanks Dom accepted the stick and walked along a predetermined path, chosen by Raoul and him for secrecy and safety, and emerged the base of a cliff.  There, Dom spread the papers out and bent the stick from Raoul in two.  From the stick emerged an eerie, bright, green light.  It was enough to read the documents by.  Shuffling through them he found confirmation to his suspicions.  These were letters to and from Quinden that verified he was linked to King Maggur and indeed spying for Scanra.  Glancing at the dates near the top of the letters Dom shuffled them until he found recent documents.  Finding one addressed to Quinden two days before they set out on their journey, Dom began to read. 

            Quinden,

                        Thank you for all the information you have provided thus far.  I expect full reports even while you are with the group of knights and the squad of the King's Own.  If you will leave your reports hidden behind once you break camp I will have stormwings retrieve them approximately two hours after your group has left the site.  Keladry's family died in vain.  Our main target in that attack was Kel; a target you assured us would be at Mindelan.  Instead we come to find out that she has forgone a trip home in order to be present for the wedding of Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his bride, Yukimi noh Daiomoru.  If we capture her, your job will be to lead the group away from her.  We will be taking her to a town seven miles due north of where Castle Rathhausak once stood.  There is a quite extensive dungeon there where we can 'keep her out of the way.'  **Keep the Tortallans away!**

                                                                                    Do not slip up again

                                                                                    Consider this your final warning

                                                                                    Commander Robert of Rathhausak

                                                                                    Third in command to his imperial highness,

                                                                                    King Maggur

            _'Well that answers a lot,'_ Dom thought coldly.  He wanted this Robert dead.  They were after Kel and he had not protected her.  _'How could I let her wander off?' _he thought to himself_.  'Especially after what Anders said.'_

            Dom was full of anger towards Robert and King Maggot.  He was terribly afraid for Kel's safety now that he knew they were specifically after her.  Thoroughly depressed and trying to hide it Dom made his way back to the camp.  He took over Raoul's post and handed him the letters along with the light stick.  Raoul could tell from the look on Dom's face that the news was not good and went off to read for himself. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review.  Pretty, pretty, pretty please…… : )

If you don't my evil, hyper, strange, weird, wonderful, scary, etc., etc., psyche might come alive again…… "muahahahahahahahahahaha"


	8. Flashback

Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea it all belongs to Tamora Pierce

Thank you for the longer reviews!

Arghhhhhhhhhh I am having formatting issues. I'm trying to fix it but it's not working. Oh well. Pretend that it's formatted all pretty. Or if you really have issues you copy and paste it into a word processing program and then format it yourself before you read.

I promise the chapter after this will be from Kel's POV.

Some people have been a little out of character and some events have occurred that could use a little clearing up…. maybe this will help:

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

460 H.E. November 9 

Raoul, sitting atop a large boulder, leaned back and stretched. Looking out across the camp he watched the others get up greeting the damp morning with grunts of disgust. He looked at Quinden especially; watching for any sign that the young knight knew his things had been disturbed. When Quinden lazily reached into his bag Raoul's breath caught. For a long moment he held it until Quinden's hand emerged holding a tin cup. Letting out his breath slowly Raoul congratulated himself on a job well done when he had promoted Dom. He had let the young sergeant replace the documents in Quinden's bag and apparently the blue-eyed man had done a very good job.

Seeing Dom emerge from his bedroll puffy eyed, as if he'd been crying, Raoul's thoughts grew grim. He remembered the look on Jon's face when he'd told him who he was taking north to search for Kel. Jon's face had been contorted with concern and furry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm sorry Raoul," he said. "But you cannot take those men."

Raoul stood in front of Jon, head bowed, anger burning.

"I must," he said. "We need this group if we are to reach Kel in time."

Neither of them spoke of it but they knew that eventually her captors would begin torturing Kel for information. Both knew full and well it could lead to death.

"Raoul," Jon spoke carefully. "You can't take them. You know what kind of position we are in with Scanra. Plus I cannot risk so many of our best in one area. Gods forbid something catastrophic happen. Where would Tortall be then? We would have no protection. Plus what would the conservatives say if they saw she was getting such special treatment?"

"Damn the conservatives!" Raoul, normally pretty easygoing was not one to cross when angered. "You know what they say anyways. I for one am not going to risk Kel's life because I'm afraid of what a cowardly group of conservatives will say. You are the one who told me to send her on this mission. I will personally hold you responsible if anything happens to her." Raoul practically foamed at the mouth.

"Raoul," Jon pleaded. "Please calm down. Don't you see this is folly, you going after her? We can't afford to send all these people."

"Folly?" Raoul shouted. "Folly? Listen Jon I don't know where you have been the last few months but we need Kel and by the gods we are going to get her back."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Jon said, a little louder than was necessary.

An older man came in. Raoul grimaced. Because of his shouting the entire palace probably knew what was going on.

"I heard you two down the hall," Wyldon of Cavall said quietly. "While you are sitting here arguing about the Lady Knight I thought you might like to know something. Her family is dead. There was a massacre at fief Mindelan the other day. She and Anders, along with his family, are the only ones left."

Silence followed his comment. Raoul was fuming. He had come to love Keladry like a daughter and for her to have to go through this was almost unbearable.

"What was the date?" Jon asked.

"October 30th," Wyldon replied.

"Who found out first?" the king asked.

"Coram Smytheson of Trebond."

"I didn't realize they were so close the Mindelan's," Jon said absentmindedly.

"Their fiefs are not that far away," Wyldon explained. "After Ilane and Piers returned from the Yamani Islands Coram contacted them. He said that borderland fiefs ought to stick together. They became pretty good friends and when Ilane mentioned to Coram that Kel wished to earn her knighthood, the man showed the girl various exercises that would help her keep up with the boys."

The three sat, or in Wyldon's case stood, in silence for a few moments until Wyldon turned to leave.

"Thank you," Jon said.

Wyldon looked back. "I just thought you should know." He smiled halfheartedly. "God know we've put this girl through too much for us not rescue her now," he said, referring to her probation.

Exiting he pulled the door closed firmly. Jon stared after him, lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse me for saying so your highness," Raoul began with the proper degree of respect in his voice. "But we owe it to the Lady Knight to provide for an adequate rescue. You'd be surprised too at who all volunteered to come. I almost had to lock Prince Raold away to keep him from coming with us."

Jon looked up, shocked. "No," he said firmly. "We cannot do this. It might hurt the peace treaty we are drawing up."

Raoul slammed his hand down in frustration, thumping Jon's hardwood desk with a ham-sized fist (thank you Tamora Pierce…nice description! I know I took it but it worked :) )

"Jon," Raoul's voice was cracking with emotion. "Please. I could not stand it if anything happened to Kel. If you don't let me take them I'll quit the own. I'll go after her by myself and there's no telling what I'll do to the precious little Scanran trash that stands in my way. I might hurt the peace even more."

"You wouldn't," Jon said. He knew what would happen to Tortall if they lost Raoul as knight-commander of the King's Own. Their fighting forces would fall to pieces.

"Are you so sure?" Raoul asked, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Fine," Jon said. "But I want regular reports from you keeping tabs on everyone in attendance."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A tap on his shoulder brought Raoul back to reality.

"Want some?" Dom asked holding out a plate full of sausages. They could afford a fire since they were still on Tortallan soil.

"Thanks," the knight-commander said.

Thinking about it now Raoul saw he might have been acting somewhat rash. Some of the things Jon had said really had gotten to him. _'Oh well,_' he thought. _'Nothing I can do about it now.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Review puh-lease!

I know Raoul seemed disrespectful in this chapter but keep in mind that they were pages/squires together, they were very good friends, and Raoul is very pissed off. :)


	9. Dungeon

Chapter 9!!!  Sry I love the number 9…I don't know why….but anyways….hope 9 is good… : )

Next chappie:  you see what's hapnin' 2 Kel but not from her eyes……….duhn duhn duhn…..(evil twighlight zone music)

Disclaimer:  Tamora Pierce, rival to Mithros and the Great Mother goddess, owns all the characters…………………….etc…………

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!!!  I love you guys.

To those of you who have not reviewed…. my temper can rival the Lioness's. : )

…………………………………….

460 H.E. November 11 

            "You won't break me," Kel cried. 

            "That's what you think."  Her captor smiled viciously revealing a perfect smile set in his handsome but cruel face.

            _'What a waste,'_ Kel thought.  _'Dom's smile is better.  The blue-eyed sergeant is much more handsome as well.'_  Lately the thought of him was all that got her through the day. 

            Roughly she was shoved back into her cell after yet another 'session' with Commander Robert.  Only in the past two days had they resorted to torture, trying to get her to break down and tell them the information they desired. 

            After little less than a week in the dungeon Kel looked worse for the wear.  She was covered in one thick coat of mud and blood.  Her lip had been split twice and she had a colorful black eye.  Hair, thick with grime, hung limp around her face, which was pale.  Kel's right arm was in a makeshift sling she had made out of a sack.  The bone seemed to be cracked in two places.  Bruises, large and small, covered her body.  She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take when a large hand shoved something through a flap in her cell door.  Crawling over to the flap she found a bowl half filled with cold, watered down soup.  Sipping greedily, it was her first meal in days, she did not notice a person being shoved into a cell next to hers.  Putting the bowl down she curled up in a corner, exhausted.  The lack of food and extent of torture made her eager to sleep even though it was on a cold, hard, rough stone floor.  Closing her eyes she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

…………………………………….

            "Get up you lazy bitch," a voice screamed nearby. 

            _'No!'_ Kel's mind screamed in protest as she tried to open her eyes.  It could only have been two hours since she had lain down. 

            A sharp pain in her side made Kel open her eyes.  A wide, tall man towered over her, foot poised to kick again.  Kel sat up trying to keep her emotions hidden; she could not stifle a small moan, she was sore all over. 

            "Come on," the man spat.  "The master requests your presence."

            Grabbing her arm he yanked off the floor and out of her cell.  She was dragged up a filthy flight of stairs, wincing as the sharp stones that made up the stairs cut into her feet.  _'I must've lost my shoes somewhere,' _she thought.

            They entered a dimly lit corridor.  Chains, whips, and other disturbing instruments hung from the walls.  The guard pulled Kel to a door and fumbled in his pockets for keys.  In exhaustion Kel sagged to the floor only to be yanked up by the guard, who had grabbed her bad arm.  Kel could not suppress a small squeak of pain, and for it was smacked into a nearby wall.  Head slamming against the coarse stones, Kel's vision went dark…

…………………………………….

Review, review, review!!!

Sorry I know it's really short.  I haven't had much spare time lately because my grandmother is really sick.  I might add to it later.


	10. Plans

Review, review, review!!!  Please, please, please!!! 

…………………………………….

460 H.E. November 12

            "Listen," Raoul's commanding voice carried over the group of silent men easily.  "Quinden is off 'scouting' with a group of trusted men.  He will not be back for at least three hours, which gives us time.  Here is the plan.  Quinden and a group of men will split off from us and head west to check out Mindelan.  We will tell Quinden that we are heading east, staying on Tortallan soil, to visit the fort with the mutiny.  The mutiny in reality was cleared up a few days ago.  Robert left, probably to resume his work in Scanra now that they've captured Kel.  We will really head up to the dungeon they are holding Kel in.  Hopefully we will be able to get her back…" he swallowed.  "Alive."

            Dom stood and went to stand beside the knight-commander. 

            "Right," Dom said.  "Now we need to figure out who is going with Quinden and who is going to save Kel.  All those with Quinden, hands!"

            Hands went up around the circle.  Dom pointed to five men.  "You go with Quinden.  Two of those with him now will accompany you.  Be very careful to keep Quinden in the dark."

            They nodded.  "The rest of you are with us," Raoul said.

            They could hear the sentries' horn calls saying people were approaching.  After they heard the answering call meaning 'We're friends,' the group dispersed; they knew Quinden was back. 

…………………………………….

Dom brushed Hoshi intently.  He was thinking about Kel. 

'Gods,' he thought.  'Why do I keep thinking about her?  Yes we were friends but we were only friends.  We weren't even that close.  She's just so…what was she?  She was pretty, in a natural way, she was kind, loving, always putting others ahead of herself…. always trying to improve herself…. she's amazing.  Mithros, why am I having these thoughts?'

He sent a silent prayer up to any listening gods to protect Kel and trotted off to find Raoul.

…………………………………….

            I know it's short…. forgive me….I've been squeezing writing in between studying, going out to my grandma's nursing home, and work….I'll try to make up for it in the next chappie….

Uh think of it this way:  the shorter they are the faster they can come : )


	11. Feelings

Hey sorry the last chapter was so short.  Things have been really hectic.  A lot of family crap…

Anyways…hope you guys like what's going on.  I promise there will someday be Kel/Dom action.  I will not kill Kel. 

Disclaimer (sry I 4got it in the last chapter, I was a lil' preoccupied): all the wonderful characters belong to the genius Tamora Pierce….go figure….you know, it only took reading her books and all the other disclaimers on this site for me to figure that out….shakes head and people say I'm slow…..

…………………………………………………

460 H.E. November 13 

            _'One week,'_ Kel thought.  _'It's been one week since I came to  this place.  How long till I'm rescued?  Will I even be rescued?  What if they don't know where to look.'  _Generally optimistic, Kel's mood was rapidly deteriorating due to her conditions.  Thinking of Dom with a sudden pang of sadness a cool part of her mind told her, _'Don't be silly.  Of course they'll figure out a way to find you.'_

            The time she had spent in the dungeon had begun to show on Kel's body.  Covered in dried blood and mud, her lip had been split again, she thought she might have a concussion, a nasty bump covered the back of her head, her arm was a constant source of throbbing, her back was covered in whip marks.  Fainting spells had become part of her daily norm.  She couldn't help it.  It almost seemed as if her captors were not letting her get a solid sleep in on purpose.  _'Why would they do such a thing?'_ she thought.  _'Because tired people let more slip,'_ replied a Yamani part of her mind.  _'Of course,'_ she muttered to herself.  _'If I'm tired I won't be able to concentrate as hard on keeping information from them.  Isn't life just perfect?'_  She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain pair of very intense, blue eyes. 

…………………………………………………

            Barking?  Why was Dom barking?  Wait Dom wasn't barking, he was standing there, amazingly handsome, blue eyes shinning in the sun, hair gleaming as the wind blew tufts of it into his face.  But where was the barking coming from?

            Something wet and cold touching her hand brought Kel back to reality.  She opened her eyes to see wall of dark stones.  The cause of wetness was a small drip from the ceiling that was falling on her hand.  _'I was dreaming,'_ she thought sadly hearing the barks of dogs in the distance.  _'That's all it was.  But Dom?  Why was I dreaming of Dom?'_

            Pulling herself into a sitting position Kel looked around.  Through the bars near a drain she could see a figure huddled in the cell next to hers. 

            "Hullo,'' she whispered.

            She saw the figure spring to his feet, hand going to his waist as if expecting a weapon to be there.

            "Calm down," she said quietly.  "It's just me."

            The figure came over and knelt down near the bars.  "Hullo," he said.  "Captain Marcus.  Who might you be?"

            Her throat was so dry that Kel's answer emerged as a croak.  "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

            He looked surprised.  She could make out his features in the dim light.  They were strong; his nose, his chin, his lips, all adding to the forcefulness of his face.  "Mindelan," he said.  "Isn't that in Tortall?"

            Kel nodded and the captain's face broke into a smile.  "Mithros!" he exclaimed.  "Finally, I'm not the only Tortallan in this dump."  He looked down at her, face thoughtful.  "My you look like you've been through a lot."

            Kel tried to force herself to smile.  Managing a weak grin she said, "Nope.  I've only been through a little."

            "That's right," a deep voice boomed behind Kel making her jump what felt like a mile.  "You've still more to go through, or did you forget about your little meeting with the Master today."

            The man in the next cell saw Kel wince and close her eyes.  There was obvious discomfort on her face as the guard yanked her up by her bad arm.  _'He seems to have a nice little habit of doing that,'_ she thought to herself as she was dragged away.

…………………………………………………

Sorry again…I know it's short… I'll try and make the next one longer but no promises…life's too unpredictable…


	12. Delay

This chapter has been updated!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I had part of this chapter saved on the computer at my dad's house, part of it saved on the computer at my mom's house and part of it saved on a floppy disk. The computer at my dad's house doesn't have a working A: drive so I've just now been able to combine the two chapters. Then the site wasn't letting me upload because my connection speed to the internet wasn't high enough for me to upload the chapter and then the site went into read only mode.

anyways:

Hello again….I apologize if there are some typos in this…I jammed my finger playing basketball and I can't bend it so I'm down a finger when I type…I'll try and proofread very carefully….

Disclaimer: duh-huh……………you really think I'm genius enough to come up with these characters myself….hah……..Tamora Pierce owns the characters, the locations, etc……..new news huh?

Thank you so much for reviewing!!! To all of you who have reviewed, I owe my sanity (however loose) to you : )

If you haven't reviewed, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please, please…..review………

……………………………………………..

**460 H.E. November 16**

Neal watched his cousin thoughtfully. _'Mithros, please help us find Kel,'_ he thought. Adding as an afterthought, _'Alive.' _Dom's eyes were red as if he'd been weeping again. Trying to keep a cheerful face Neal strode over to him.

"Hey lover boy," Neal said clapping his cousin on the shoulder.

Dom scowled_. 'How can he joke at a time like this?'_ he thought. "Hi Nealan," he sighed.

Neal's worry deepened. He couldn't remember the last time his cousin had called him by his full name. To Dom, Neal was always Meathead. "You okay?" he asked.

Dom could not take it anymore. "Do I look okay to you?" he rounded on his cousin. "Kel's captured, for gods' sake she's probably being tortured right as we speak, before she was taken she had heartbreaking news and there isn't a damn thing I can do for her. This stupid blizzard will put us behind at least week if not more and you expect me to be okay?"

Neal watched his cousin. Dom had had friends captured before. Sometimes it was months before they were able to attempt a rescue. Of course Neal had seen Dom worry over his friends but he had never been overly emotional. _'I think there's more to Dom's feelings…maybe he really does love her,'_ he thought. "Sorry Dom," Neal said and walked away.

……………………………………………..

Camped in a cave, waiting out the end of the blizzard, made everyone on edge.

"How much longer?" Alanna asked Raoul.

He looked down at her, "Two more days at least. Numair said he was in contact with the weather mages at the palace and they say were in it for at least that if not more."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you care about Kel."

"If she died out there," Raoul told Alanna. "I'll never forgive myself. After all I was the one who sent her on this mission."

"You didn't know what was going to happen. No one could have known," Alanna tried to comfort Raoul.

"I guess," he sighed. "If she gets out of this alive I want to adopt her," he said, abruptly changing the subject.

Alanna smiled. "I think that would be very good for the both of you."

Raoul's coal-black eyes were bright as he looked at the Lioness. "She's barely eighteen, she didn't deserve the heartbreak that comes with loosing your family."

The Lioness nodded grimly as she recalled her own experiences of family deaths.

"Gods I'm stupid," Raoul muttered with a crooked frown. "Here I am going on about that when I know full and well that you too lost your family. Sorry Alanna."

She grinned up at the man who had been her protector in her page days, "I came to terms with it a long time ago. Besides I have Sir Myles now and Eleni….and George." She said her husbands name with a playful wink. Raoul smiled but Alanna saw the worry creep back into his eyes. She took one of his giant hands in her small ones and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get her back, Raoul. Trust me. I know we will."

……………………………………………..

"Sir Meathead!"

Neal grimaced. He thought he'd been able to sneak around Dom and head for the fire. "Yes Dom?" he asked.

"Care to take a stroll with me?"

"Sure," Neal replied uncertainly.

"Great," Dom said slinging an arm around Neal's shoulders. He led him towards the cave entrance. Dom sat on the stone floor and motioned for Neal to do the same.

They sat in silence, watching the swirling white snow dance outside. After a while Neal cleared his throat. "Dom, what if we get there too late?" he asked.

Dom looked down. He had played the scene out many times in his head. "I suppose we will fetch the body and conduct a proper burial," he said, sorrow present in his voice.

"I'm so worried. I'm also sorry about this morning," Neal admitted. "I should be more aware of others feelings."

"It's ok," Dom said. "Mithros knows we need the humor."

Neal smiled as Merric and Owen joined them at the cave entrance. Merric avoided looking at Dom and sat himself on the other side of Neal, who in turn noticed this. _'No use worrying about it now,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll ask Dom later.'_

"It's going to be jolly, us riding in and rescuing Kel," Owen said. The others smiled at Owen's endless optimism.

"Everything's 'jolly' to you," Neal said, his voice dripping with mock-disdain. "Even early mornings."

Owen punched Neal lightly on the arm. "Mornings are the best part of a day," he said before getting up and retreating farther into the cave.

Neal scowled in mock-disgust at Owen's disappearing back.

……………………………………………..

"That's it?" Numair cried. "That's all you have for me?"

"Keep your voice down," a hushed voice said. "Do you want to wake the whole camp? Look I told you this was farfetched to begin with and I said you probably wouldn't find out what you wanted to know."

"But Daine, you've done it before," Numair whispered.

"I know that but before I wasn't in the middle of an overcrowded cave, stuck in the middle of a blizzard and trying to reach animals in the middle of another country. Use your brain Numair."

"Sorry Daine," he ruffled her hair. "I was just thinking how much it would mean to Raoul and Alanna if we could actually get a precise location on Kel. Thanks for trying."

"No problem," she said and started to walk off.

"Daine," Numair called.

She turned around and faced him.

"I love you," he whispered, drawing her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for trying to help. I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful before."

She kissed him and said, "I know silly. You're stressed and I understand that. We all care about Kel. Everyone knows she cares about animals as much as humans. At the palace she is one of the kindest people when it comes to looking after animals. I'm worried about Jump. He misses Kel. So does Peachblossom."

"Don't worry about things you can't control," Numair said before he swept her into a passionate kiss. He slowly let her go, taking her hand and entwining his fingers through hers.

"Oh you hypocrite!" Daine teased and allowed herself to be led to the bedroll they shared.

……………………………………………..

"So how's my ex-squire holding up?" Alanna asked Neal cheerfully.

"About as well as a Carthaki soldier facing a…" Neal began to reply.

"Stop," Alanna interrupted Neal. "Sometimes you are just too frank for even me. Seriously though," Alanna added. "She is your best friend."

Neal picked up on Alanna's use of the word 'is' instead of 'was' and smiled gratefully at her. "Yes. She is," he reflected. "I don't know why I'm not getting more worked up about this. I mean after all she has been captured and faces possibly death. I have this gut feeling though. It's like I know we will be able to get her back. As much as she and I cluck over each other, we really do have confidence in the others abilities. She can handle herself until we get there."

Alanna eyed Neal skeptically. "Do you really believe that?" she asked cautiously.

Neal actually paused a moment and reflected. "No," he finally admitted. "Not really. But I feel better saying it." He took a deep breath and became unusually serious. "Lady Alanna, I'm scared for her. She knows something important. Raoul didn't mention what she knew but it's no trivial matter. They won't stop at anything till she gives them the information. If I know Kel she won't ever give them the information if it will endanger Tortallans. I don't know what I will do if we get there too late. She's my best friend." He looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Neal," Alanna began softly. "We'll get her back."

……………………………………………..

Sorry I know nothing really happens in this chapter…just a delay and the sorting out of people's emotions. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter.

Again thanks for the reviews!!!

I don't think I made any typos in this chapter…..amazing…. :)


	13. Rescue

Hums "Born to be Wild! Sorry I've had that song stuck in my head all day….

Anyways, again much thanks to all those of you who have reviewed….

Rarhhhhhhhhh…. to those of you who haven't…. I'm sure u have your reasons….I don't accept that though so you better get ur behinds in gear and review….. : )

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns characters, places, etc……well not all of it : )

I own Marcus, and the dungeon : )

On with the story:

……………………………………..

460 H.E. November 20 

_'Two weeks,' _Kel thought grimly. _'Two weeks I've been here._'

"Hey," a distant voice interrupted Kel's thoughts. "Hey!" the voice cried a touch louder.

Kel moaned. It was all she could manage.

"Guards," a voice called close by. "May I be allowed in that prisoners cell? Just for a moment?"

There was loud creaking nearby, Kel tried to open her eyes to see what it was but found she didn't have the strength. All she knew at the moment was pain. _'They still haven't gotten anything from me,'_ she reflected with satisfaction. It had been a long two weeks, filled with torture, insults, beatings, but she had gotten through them—the guards hadn't even come to her in two days. _'I know I should be wary of what they'll do next, no doubt they're cooking up something really nasty, but at least they've left me alone the past two days,'_ she thought to herself.

"You there," a nearby voice said. "Come on. Wake up."

Kel wanted to, but try as she might she could not snap out of her oblivion. All she could do was moan. She tried to keep quiet but her body forced sounds out of her. Something cool was pressed against her forehead. Her pounding headache eased ever so slightly. A soft yellow light penetrated the darkness inside her head. _'Where's the yellow coming from?'_ she asked herself.

After a few moments she found she could open her eyes. She looked around for her source of newfound strength and found it in the man Marcus who, at the moment, was leaning against the wall of her cell panting and looking somewhat pale. Seeing her open her eyes he smiled. Kel tried to sit up but couldn't. Strong hands gripped her and gently pulled her into a sitting position.

"Thanks," she tried to say, but it emerged as a breathless croak.

The man held a small bowl to her lips and said, "Drink."

After a few sips Kel leaned back and closed her eyes, the effort to drink had exhausted her. In the two weeks she had been in the dungeon she had gone from being extremely healthy to being on the brink of death. Her captors failed to acknowledge a prisoner's need for food, sleep, and water. Her last meal had been a scant bowl of watery soup four days ago and before that a piece of stale bread two days before. She hadn't had water in days. Finally she could sleep, her captors had been leaving her alone for the most part. But sleep did not help her much when she lacked food and water.

Her pounding headache had returned. Once again she felt coolness against her forehead and the blackness that enveloped her was pushed away by a soft yellow light. Opening her eyes she found Marcus's hand on her forehead, worry in his eyes. "You've lost a great deal of blood," he said. "And you have a pretty bad concussion. You need a serious healer. I don't have much power. If we don't get you to one soon…" at this he broke off and shrugged as if he didn't know what would happen.

Kel knew. _'I'll die,'_ she thought. _'I'll die and never see my friends again. No I won't let that happen. I've got to be rescued soon.'_ She attempted a smile and managed a feeble one.

However it was good enough for Marcus. "You should sleep," he said ruefully. "I will check up on you in a few hours." He helped her to lie down and left for his own cell.

……………………………………..

"Keladry it's time to wake up," a soft, masculine voice said close to Kel's ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she mustered a half smile up at Marcus. He helped her sit up and held another bowl to her lips. She drank the contents, watered down soup, and leaned back against the cold wall. She pressed her head against the cool rocks. It felt good. Marcus noticed what she was doing and held his hand to her forehead. "You've got a fever missy," he said grimly.

She nodded to show she understood but stopped when she found it made her head pound. "Oh well," was all she could think of to say. "What are you in here for?" she suddenly asked.

Marcus turned a brilliant shade of red and looked down. "Aiding and abetting a criminal."

Kel looked surprised_. 'He doesn't look like the type who helps criminals,'_ she thought coolly to herself.

Marcus noticed her look and said, "The criminal was a Scanran woman who wanted to join the army. I helped her. She disguised herself as a man and I helped her get in. We were found out though. She escaped on a ship bound for the Yamani Islands. I wasn't so lucky."

Kel looked stunned. "I'm sorry," was all her tired mind could come up with.

He smiled at her crookedly. "I'm not," he said cheerfully. "She got what she wanted and I was able to help. So you're a knight from Tortall and you're a woman?"

She nodded again stopping quickly because of her sore head.

"Amazing," Marcus whispered. "I haven't been to Tortall in years. Well to be more precise, decades. Two if you really want to get technical. Last time I was there I was eight."

Kel raised one eyebrow ever so slightly, startling a bark of laughter out of Marcus.

"Our crops weren't doing well and father decided he'd had enough. He sold our farm and we moved into Scanra; he wanted to become a fur trader. He was furious when he found out about the Lioness, even more so when I said I wished that more were like her. Father and I never got on well so when he passed a few years ago mother and I moved closer to the border; we we're trying to eventually make it back to Tortall. Still there was a lot of fighting there and like any good son I was concerned for her safety so we stayed well away from the border. We never got much news of the goings on in Tortall. When father was alive he never wanted it and mother just wasn't interested. I guess her disinterest didn't quite pass on to me. I have always wanted to return to Tortall. She died about two years ago so I sold our land and began to make my way into Tortall. That's when I ran into Anna. I helped her get into the army. She got away and here I am." He finished his long story with a gorgeous smile similar to one that belonged to a certain blue-eyed sergeant she knew.

_'Dom,'_ she thought with a pang of sadness. _'Mithros I miss Dom! He's so handsome and I'm sure he'd have figured out a way to escape here by now.'_

"Sorry," he apologized. "Normally I don't give long speeches."

She smiled up at him. "It's ok," she said truthfully. "It was nice to have a distraction. I'm sorry about your mother."

Sadness crept into Marcus's eyes; a sadness Kel was all too familiar with herself. "It's ok. She's happier now," he forced himself to say. "What about your parents. What are they like?"

He saw Kel quickly look down, but not before he noticed tears forming in sad eyes. "They were the best parents I could ever ask for."

Marcus picked up on her use of 'were' as opposed to 'are'. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly. After a moment of slight hesitation he prodded gently, "I don't mean to pry, but when?"

"October 30th of this year," Kel managed to say.

"Oh I'm so sorry Keladry."

"I'll get over it," she said to him, falsely bright. "I suppose all pain passes in time."

"Most pain," he said. His eyes became distant; hate crept into them along with sadness.

_'Wonder what happened,' _Kel thought to herself. She didn't notice that concern crept onto her face; being tired kept her from being able to hide all of her emotions.

Marcus observed this and forced himself to smile. "Life is what you make of it," he told her with a sigh.

Kel forced herself to grin; thinking of her parents had brought back emotions she didn't want to deal with. Her headache was getting worse causing lines to crease across her forehead. Marcus noticed.

"Time for sleep," he said. "I'll wake you the next time there's food or water."

"G'night," Kel said already drifting off to sleep, a very gorgeous, blue-eyed sergeant entering her dreams. She did not notice a cool hand rest on her forehead or the concerned face of Marcus leaning over her, pouring as much healing magic he could spare into her.

……………………………………..

"Lady Keladry!" a male voice shouted. "Wake up!"

Groggily Kel opened her eyes.

"Someone's coming. The guards are calling on the horn and everyone's yelling," Marcus told her.

Kel looked around and could see Marcus straining to see down the hallway.

"Hope it's a good thing," Kel muttered. She put her hands to her throbbing head and closed her eyes. Marcus saw this and walked over to Kel. He put his hands on her head and tried to relieve some of her pain.

"Maybe this is a rescue attempt," he tried to keep his voice optimistic.

Kel's moan was the only response.

"What the hell are you doing?" a rough voice shouted nearby. Looking up Marcus saw a guard swooping down on him. Scrambling out of the way just in time he avoided a hard blow that had been aimed at his head. Instead the guard's fist smashed into the solid iron bars that made up the cell wall. Cursing fluently the guard looked around for Marcus. "Why the hell are you helping that wench? She's worth nothing."

Marcus spat at the guard's feet. The guard charged at Marcus who leapt out of harm's way at the last possible second. The guard went flailing into the iron bars. Screaming in rage he picked himself up and looked wildly about for Marcus. "I'll deal with you later," he swore and yanked Kel up by one arm, dragging her out of the cell and slamming the iron door shut behind him.

……………………………………..

Something hit Kel hard in the ribs, making her wince. She tried to look around but found she was blindfolded. Kel bit down a feeling of panic. She was shackled; wrists in cuffs that felt as if they hung from the ceiling, ankles bound together by chain and coarse rope. _'Good thing these cuffs are holding me up,'_ she thought ironically. _'If not I think I would collapse.'_

"Now you little hoar," an oily voice said from behind her. "Tell us what you know or we shall be forced to dispose of you."

"Never," Kel spat.

A hot flash of pain streaked across her back. The man had picked up his whip. "Tell me!" he roared. This time he did not wait for a reply as he repeatedly struck her.

_'Water,'_ Kel desperately thought. _'I am as stone; I am as water.'_ It kept her thoughts together, even if it did nothing to lessen the pain.

There was a harsh banging on the door to the workroom. The man stopped his menace and went to answer the door. The sound of a sword slicing through bone startled Kel.

"She's in here," an elated, male voice called.

_'I know that voice!'_ Kel thought, her spirits brightening. "Owen?!?!" she cried.

She could hear footsteps running down a hall. They were very close. Hands were fumbling around her head trying to remove her blindfold. The first face she saw was Dom's.

"Kel!" his blue eyes became misty, voice shaky with relief. _'Thank you Mithros for helping us get to her,'_ he thought. _'Gods she looks like she's almost dead. She's so thin, and her injuries… Great Mother Goddess help Kel.'_

"I've got the keys," an older woman's voice sounded near by. Kel looked around.

"Lioness?" She breathed in awe as her hero pulled keys off a dead guards belt.

Alanna smiled and reached up to unlock Kel's wrists. Realizing she was too short she shook her head and handed the keys off to Owen. Dom caught Kel as she sagged to the floor, no longer supported by her wrists. The past two weeks catching up with her, Kel dropped off into a dead faint. She was oblivious to her friends rejoice in finding her and their concern at finding her in such a state. She was unknowingly carried out of the dungeon by Dom to a nearby encampment were Neal and Alanna began to work on her immediately hoping it wasn't too late.

……………………………………..

No, this is not the end of the story! She still has to face off w/ King Maggot and her friends must express their feelings to themselves, and in Dom's case to Kel, about how they feel now that she has been rescued. Sorry I sort of had to rush with this chapter.

Please, please, please review!!! Puh-lease!!! And no, Marcus isn't gone for good either. Please review…please, please, please…

I want to see the review page full. Next chapter doesn't come until I see at least 10 new reviews….. : )

I know I'm so evil…. : )

I promise there will be some Kel/Dom action….now that they know they like each other : )


	14. Waiting

Ok wow…I'm really not feeling this story right now.  I will try not to abandon it and I will try to keep writing.  Sorry if the next chapters aren't the best.  I'm just really not feeling the story. 

Disclaimer:  Tamora Pierce owns the wonderful land of Tortall and all it's stuff…..

Thank you sooooooooo much to those of you who have reviewed.  The only reason I'm continuing this story is because of you guys.  If it weren't for you I would abandon it. 

To those of you who haven't reviewed…..How dare you!   Review before I hunt your behinds down and you must face my wrath.

……………………………………..

460 H.E. November 26 

            "I think she's waking up," an anxious voice whispered. 

            _'Dom!' _Kel thought.  She forced her eyes open with a surge of effort. 

            "Oh Kel," Dom said and brushed his lips against hers.  "Thank the gods we have you back."

            Kel smiled sweetly and tried to sit up but found she was too weak.  Dom noticed what she was trying to do and helped her to sit up, strong hands supporting her until she had settled against a stack of pillows.  "How long was I out?" she asked blushing as their hands brushed.

            "Six days," Neal said as he strode over to her bed carrying a large tray.  "I'm surprised you came around this soon.  With all the healing you needed."  He smiled cheerfully but Kel noticed his eyes were worried.

            "Neal what's the matter?" she asked him as he set the tray down on her bedside table. 

            "Nothing," he told her.  "You need to eat," he gestured toward the tray he'd set down, which was laden with food.  "Then more sleep.  The healing Lady Alanna and I put into you will have drained you more than you can imagine."  Seeing she was about to protest he put a finger to her mouth.  "No arguing," he told her.  "I'm the healer and what I say goes."

            Looking over at the food Kel realized how hungry she was.  _'Of course,'_ she thought to herself.  _'I haven't had a proper meal in literally weeks.'_  She tried to reach over to the food but found she didn't have the strength.  Just trying to lift her arm forced her to lean back and take a few steadying breaths.  Dom saw this and picked up a bowl of soup from the tray. 

            "Here," he said soothingly as he spooned up some soup.  Patiently he fed her.

            Being fed made Kel feel more helpless than she ever had_.  'Gods give me back my strength soon!'_ she thought as she ate.  As soon as she was finished she leaned back and closed her eyes.  _'Mithros I'm tired,'_ she commented to herself.  Quickly she drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………..

            Alanna, Raoul, Wyldon, Dom, and Neal were gathered in the healer's office off of the infirmary some time later. 

            "How is she going to be?" Dom asked.

            "It's hard to tell," Lady Alanna answered truthfully.  "She's lost so much blood and she was improperly nourished for almost three weeks.  Her body has taken serious damage."  Alanna swallowed and stopped speaking, it was Neal who continued for her.

            "She had a pretty serious concussion and the loss of blood was drastic.  It will take some time for her to regain her old strength, if she does."  At this he looked down.

            "What do you mean _if_?" Dom asked angrily.

            "I mean exactly what I just said," Neal told him pointedly.  "_If_!"  Neal shouted before he stood up and strode outside, frustration in his face.

            Raoul walked over to Dom who looked as though he was going to explode.  He clasped his shoulder.  "Easy there," he said.  "We have her back, thank the gods.  It's only a matter of time before she's better."  He looked pleadingly at Alanna to find reassurance but found only sorrowful eyes.  "Alanna," he said softly.  "What else is wrong?"

            "Well Kel has lost a considerable amount of blood," she began.

            "You've mentioned that already," Wyldon growled.

            "Yes, yes," Alanna said quickly.  "I know.  It just seems that well we can't do anything about it.  I don't know why but she has some type of shield around her.  I can't break it.  We can only work small spells on her.  It's frustrating.  We need Numair back here but the king said it would be at least two days.  I told the king not to order Numair to return to the palace until after we had Kel, but no he has to…." She broke off and stormed out of the infirmary.  

            Dom looked haunted.  "Someone still wants her dead," he whispered before returning to the room Kel was in. 

……………………………………..

            "He's hurting," Wyldon commented quietly to Raoul after Dom had left. 

            "I know," Raoul replied.  "They both are," he said, meaning Dom and Neal.  "But there's not much we can do until Numair comes except make Kel comfortable and wait."

            "Maybe you should talk with Neal, he is her best friend and he's obviously shaken up about this, try as he might not to show it."

            Raoul nodded and went outside.

……………………………………..

            Kel was thrashing in her bed, moaning and screaming.  "No, don't hurt him!"

            Dom witnessed this and did not know what to do.  _'She's obviously having a nightmare,'_ he thought to himself.  _'Who wouldn't have nightmares after coming back from that dungeon.'_  He walked over to her and tried to wake her up but he could not get her to regain consciousness.  He took her hands in one of his and rested a cool hand across her forehead, all the time uttering soothing noises.  Kel's screaming subdued to the occasional moan and her movements calmed, although Dom could still see the dream plagued her.

……………………………………..

Sorry I know it's short!  Please forgive me.  I'm really not feeling this Dom/Kel thing right now but I promised a Kel/Dom fic and I keep my promises.  I will try and make it good although it's so hard to write about something you are not into. 

Sorry.

Please review.  I need suggestions, comments, anything more than ever right now.  The only reason I'm still writing this is because of those of you who have reviewed.  Any plot suggestions please tell me. 


	15. I love you

Sorry it took so long for me to get this here. 

Review….or else

I command you!

Disclaimer:  Ya'll know it….Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and all it's happy stuff…I own Marcus…yummy!  Hehe…..

………………………….

460 H.E November 27 

            "Neal, may I have a word with you?" Raoul's voice was strained.

            Dark thunderheads rolled overhead and the sky was considerable dark for three in the afternoon.  Neal nodded as fat raindrops began to fall.  "Yes, sir."

            Raoul frowned.  "We haven't sat on formalities since the day I met you," he said.  "Your cousin ruined that, remember?"

            Neal turned to face Raoul, sorrowful green eyes searching Raoul's coal-black orbs.  "Raoul," he said stiffly.  "She might not live."

            Raoul sat down under the overhang off of the infirmary that was keeping off the rain and sighed.  "I know, Neal," he told the young man carefully.  "But we have to hope."

            "Raoul," Neal's tone went up.  "Damn it, she's my best friend.  Loosing her is just something I cannot cope with.  Normally I would turn to Dom.  He's wonderful at helping people in tough situations; but I can't.  He's head over heals for Kel and if she dies I'm afraid he'll do something stupid."  Neal looked down, tears in his eyes.

            "Neal," Raoul addressed him carefully.  "You need to talk to Dom."

            "I will," Neal told him.  After a moment's pacing under the awning Neal came to a stop in front of Raoul, fists clenched in frustration.  "Mithros!  I'm supposed to be a healer and I can't do a damn thing to help her.  I feel so helpless." 

            Raoul stood and stretched.  "Neal," he said quietly.  "Being here for her is helping her more than you will ever know.  Until she has her strength back, all we can do is love and support her."

            Neal sighed and strode off into the rain, back hunched with sorrow. 

………………………….

            Kel awoke with a start.  "Where's Marcus?" she asked anxiously.

            "Marcus?" Dom repeated.  He had not left her side but a few times in the past week, when he did it was under orders.  Now he eyed his love apprehensively. 

            "Marcus," Kel said fretfully.  "We need to go back and get Marcus."

            "Kel," Dom spoke slowly.  "Who is Marcus?"  Kel was about to answer but she was exhausted.  Already she was begging to nod off to sleep.  Dom saw this.  "Never mind," he said quietly, lips brushing her forehead.  "Tell me later."

………………………….

            In her dream they were all there.  Her family was surrounding her.  For the first time in the past month, Kel was happy.  Laughing and trading stories with her father, sharing secrets with her mother, lounging about with her sisters, practicing unarmed combat with her brothers; life was wonderful.  Kel and Ilane were squaring off for glaive practice.  They were in a field, surrounded by waving grasses.  The sun shone brightly overhead and Kel could see her horse in the distance grazing peacefully in the fields.  The calm outdoor noises were interrupted, replaced by the thundering of hooves.  Kel looked around, mind frantic, Yamani mask in place searching for the disturbance.  She saw it.  In the distance, coming closer, and closer to where she and Ilane were, a company of Scanrans was bearing down, ready to strike.  Kel and her mother turned and faced the invaders, ready for battle. 

            It happened so fast Kel couldn't think.  They slaughtered them; each and every one of her family members faces flashed before her screaming before their Scanran enemies rendered them lifeless.  Kel was the only one left, even Anders, who in reality had escaped this senseless fiasco, was brutally murdered before her, eyes pleading for the assistance Kel could not give.  Kel herself was bound and gagged; her captors making her watch each execution.  Kel tried to shut her eyes, but the images of her family being destroyed were burned into her eyelids; she could not block them out.  Finally it was over.  Kel found herself in the field, sky the color of blood.  She was alone.  Even the animals had fled; those that had not escaped had been slaughtered as well.  A cold darkness crept over the land and Kel found herself succumbing to the despair.  Her mind gave up and she passed out. 

………………………….

            Waking frantically Kel found her eyes were streaming.  _'Oh gods,'_ Kel thought.  _'They're really gone.'_

            Dom had been watching Kel as she dreamed.  She had thrashed and screamed; he had tried to calm her but it was to no avail.  Now she lay there, tears pouring down her face, looking as if she had lost her soul.  Looking around Kel spotted Dom and hung her head, ashamed for him to see her in tears.  Dom sat on the edge of her bed and slipped his arm around Kel.  He hugged her tight to his body, brushing his hand over her hair.  "Shhh," he cooed, gently rocking her back and forth, careful of her injuries. 

            Kel mastered herself after a few minutes, already feeling the nagging edge of exhaustion, and looked into his eyes.  "I love you," she whispered. 

            "I love you, too," Dom told her, meaning every word.  Kel allowed Dom to wipe her tears away and nodded when he asked if she was hungry.  Kel's spirits lifted slightly; nodding did not make her head pound as hard as it had and she was now able to feed herself with her good arm.  Dom sat by her the entire time keeping up a steady stream of small talk.  "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her gently. 

"Later," she replied looking down.  "It was their deaths."

"Sorry Kel," Dom said soothingly, knowing to whom she was referring to. 

Kel smiled at Dom who reached over and carefully brushed a lock of her gleaming brown hair behind her ear.  It had grown to an inch below her shoulders.  During her meal, Kel recounted her first encounter with Marcus because Dom asked.  By the time Kel finished her meal she felt halfway human and had, for the most part, pushed her nightmare to the back of her mind, where it plagued her less. 

            Neal came in and made her drink something that tasted awful vile.  "You can't overdo it Kel," he told her cheerfully.  Kel noticed that worry still coursed through Neal's eyes but before she could address the matter, Kel felt herself becoming very sleepy.  Dom helped to lie back and brushed his soft lips against hers.  Smiling up at him she drifted off to sleep; one she hoped would be more peaceful than her last. 

………………………….

Sorry I know it's short.  I will try and make longer chapters in the future.  This one was written on my friend's computer and she was taking me to basketball practice so I didn't get a lot of time to write.  

Please review!  Puh-lease…..

Thank you so much

if you have reviewed; I love **_y'all _**(I'm a southerner, through and through :-)


	16. Important explanation

My grandma passed away July 16th. The funeral is the 24th. She lived here her last seven months but her funeral will be 1000 miles away in another state so there will be travel time. Therefore I will not be back in town for a while which means no updates for at least two weeks. When I get back from the funeral I'm already on schedule for work the next week.  
  
Sorry about not updating before that. They locked my account for four days for some reason still unknown to me.  
  
-bluehazegrl- 


	17. Fluffyhehe

I'm back…sorry for the long time between updates.  I pulled into my driveway at four-thirty a.m. today and slept forever.  I missed work but my boss was really nice about it.   I haven't been home for a longgggggggg time so sleeping in my own room by myself was wonderful (during the trip I had to share a room w/ 8 ppl who snored like crazy…it's impossible 2 sleep when ppl are snoring). 

So much for the good news…onto the bad news: my father's laptop that I had taken with me to IL (I live in NC so it was quite a long drive) crashed.  It's completely fried and I had used it to write three chapters for this story.  On the drive out there I wrote one and on the way back I wrote two.  They are gone…. I took the computer to Best Buy and the dude said it would be 100 dollars to retrieve the files off of the hard drive.  The system is corrupt so they have to wipe it clean and reinstall windows which means they will wipe away the hard drive……….aka my stories….sigh

Anyways thank you for your patience……Review, review, review….If you don't review I will hunt you down and make you rue the day you decided not to review…………don't make me angry…..

Disclaimer:  yes the wonderful Tamora Pierce owns all the lovely Tortallan stuff….lucky person….

…………………………………………………..

             For the first time since her rescue Kel slept peacefully.  No nightmares, no pain, no memories.  Awaking she looked around.  At her feet she saw Dom slumped in a chair and snoring lightly.  She smiled remembering the way her heart had surged with warmth when he said he loved her.  Kel looked out the window and saw it was near dusk.  There was a pitcher and some empty cups next to her bed so she filled one with water.  It was warm but it helped clear the stickiness from her mouth (a/n: so sue me; it's not an original phrase). 

            Kel had tried to keep quiet in order to not wake Dom but she failed.  In a flash Dom was awake and asking her if she needed anything.  Kel smiled.  "No Dom," she told him.  "I'm fine."

            "Well yes you are _fine_," he drawled.  "You are the essence of fine, but are you feeling fine?"    Kel nodded and smiled.  As her thoughts drifted her Yamani mask slipped into place.  Dom noticed this and asked more seriously, "Kel, what's the matter?"

            "Well," she began not knowing how to approach the topic.  "I was thinking about Marcus."

            Dom knew it was unlikely that Kel saw Marcus as anything more than a friend but he was somewhat intimidated by this man who he had never met.  "I see," he said carefully.

            "Oh Dom," Kel said, with only a hint of exasperation in her voice.  "It's not like that.  He's my friend.  He helped me when I needed it the most.  I see nothing in him whatsoever except a kind person, no more.  I have no romantic interest in him at all."  Kel paused and looked at him with a wicked glint in her eyes.  "Jealous?" she asked straight-faced.  Only her eyes betrayed to Dom that she was amused. 

            "Of course, my love," Dom told her as he gently brushed a strand of her hair out of Kel's face.  

            Kel grinned, but after a moment her face became serious.  "Honestly Dom," she said quietly.  "I love you.  But he is my friend and I don't want anything terrible to happen to him."

            Dom took the hand on her good arm in one of his and squeezed it gently.  "Of course," he said.  "I will speak to Raoul today."

…………………………………………………..

ok I know it's really, really, really short….and I'm sry….but I figured I'd put sumthing up….I stopped it here b/c I got news about 2 seconds ago from my neighbor who is a computer genius that he might be able 2 extract my files 2morrow (4 free!) morning his office so I'm waiting until then b/c I might be able 2 get back my chapters I lost……..until I find out here is a lil piece of K/D fluffy-ish stuff you can savor… :)

I know it's short but that doesn't mean u can't review…………………………….

So hop to it………


	18. Fluffy and Practical

Bad news….my computer at my house crashed too so now I don't have a computer….I hate to say it but updates might be fewer and farer between (doesn't seem possible, huh?)….I'll try not to let too much time go between updates but I'm sorry if it happens….hopefully we'll get a new computer soon but I don't think it's gonna happen right away b/c computers are expensive….

More bad news: my neighbor said he wouldn't be able 2 extract the files from the laptop and there's no way I'm gonna ever be able 2 pay 100 bucks Best Buy to get them so I guess I just have to rewrite all those chapters (damn this bites; they were really long chapters)….again sorry for the really short chapter before this…thank you all to those who have reviewed….I really do owe my sanity (however loose it may be) to you guys…..for all of you who have not reviewed….prepare to face my wrath….

Disclaimer:  yea, yea, yea…… the genius Tamora Pierce owns all the Tortallan stuff….haven't we already established this?  I mean come on; this story has how many chapters?  And I've put how many disclaimers at the beginning of each one?  How many times must I reiterate the intelligence of Mrs. Tamora Pierce?  How many times must I say this?  I am going to go insane (uh… whoops too late, I already did) 

My evil psyche is very, very, very scary….. muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…  I don't know about you but I'm scared….

……………………………………………

            "Raoul, may I have a word?" an elated sergeant of the King's Own asked the pacing knight commander standing before him. 

Raoul was in his office surrounded by piles of papers.  Looking up he saw Dom and nodded, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.  Dom sat, as Raoul asked, "So, how is Kel?"

"Fine," Dom replied.  "She seems to be improving rapidly.  Although she is still rather weak both Alanna and Neal think she will make a full recovery.  Though they said Numair is still working on the spell that guards her against the healers' magic.  He has yet to break them."  Dom neglected to tell the older man that Kel still had trouble sitting up by herself and her arm was not healing properly.  He also kept to himself that Kel still had many dizzy spells, compliments of her concussion, and although she was eating properly, she was still malnourished. 

_'Dom seems much happier now that Kel is doing better,'_ Raoul thought.  _'That's good.  I hated seeing him so worried and upset.  Kel's not completely recovered yet.  I can tell Dom's not telling me the whole truth.  Oh well thank the gods she's at least doing better.'  _"Good," Raoul murmured.  Deciding to change the subject he asked, "So did you have something you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Actually yes," Dom told Raoul.  He then related everything Kel had told him of Marcus. 

"I see," Raoul mused.  "Am I right in assuming she would like to attempt a rescue?"

Dom nodded.  "Yes, sir.  She said he treated her well."

"Well Kel likes him so he must be a good man," Raoul spoke softly.  "Or at least halfway decent."

Dom smiled.  "Are we to go after him then?" he asked.

Raoul sat down in the chair behind his desk and put his head in his hands.  After a moment he sighed and straightened in his chair.  "Yes, Dom," he told the young sergeant.  "It's important to Kel and since we are already here--" Raoul trailed off.

"Very well," Dom said.  "I will go tell Kel.  Gods know she will rest easier knowing he will soon be rescued."

……………………………………………

"Oh really, Dom?" Kel asked joyously. She had expected Raoul to dance around the issue more than he had. Kel had thought they wouldn't begin rescue efforts for at least a few more days, but here Dom was telling her that Raoul had agreed to a rescue mission and that they would begin immediately.

"Yes, Kel," he said sweetly. "Really."

Kel smiled up at Dom. "I missed you while I was in that dungeon," she said.

"I missed you, too," he whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

Kel giggled and returned the kiss.  'He kisses so much better than Cleon ever did,' she thought giddily to herself. 

Just then Neal walked in, took one look at what was taking place and said in his dry manner, "So should I arrange a room at the local inn you two?"

Blushing, Kel and Dom pulled apart.  "Save it, Meathead," Dom threatened.

"Of course, of course," Neal replied meekly.  "Anyways my visit has nothing to do with you."  He turned to Kel and said a little too cheerfully, "I have arrived with your daily dose of 'yuck.'"

Kel groaned, but resigned herself to another vile tasting potion.  Accepting a small glass from Neal she dared to ask, "So, uh, Neal, what's the prognosis?"

Neal sat down on the edge of Kel's bed.  "Would it work if I said I'll tell you in the morning?"

"Neal," Kel said exasperatedly. 

            Neal grimaced and said, "I was just checking."  His face became serious.  "Kel, there are still serious blocking spells around you.  Not even lady Alanna has been able to apply any serious healing magic to you.  That's why it has been three weeks and you are still as weak and limp as a daffodil."  Seeing the look on her face he added quickly, "No offense."

            "None taken," Kel retorted.  "What's the news with the war?" she asked, a bit startled that no one had told her she had been abed three weeks.  She was even more disturbed at her condition after three weeks.  If she had had a normal healing she would have been healed within a week. 

            "Same as it was when you were captured," Neal told her.  "We are still at a stalemate."

            "I see," Kel mumbled.

            After a few moments Neal said abruptly, "Now drink and rest.  No doubt you will be hungry when you awake, so food then.  I want you to get a full night's sleep first.  Don't fret.  You'll see, all will work out."  Neal strode off into the infirmary office.

            Dom leaned over and sat where Neal had been perched on the edge of Kel's bed.  "Don't overdo.  Drink this and rest.  I love you and don't want anything to happen to you."  He gently traced her jaw line with one of his perfect fingers. 

            "I love you, too," she murmered sweetly.  "G'night."

……………………………………………

yes, yes, yes…..it's short…..it's incredibly short…..but as I've said before: the shorter they are, the faster they come…..I'm typing this on my friends computer so I have to be quick….sorry…..

um be happy?  This chapter is longer than the last one….  muahahahahahaha

Review, review, review……I command you!!! Hehe….I'm not bossy, I'm just uh….well maybe I am bossy….oh well…. : )


	19. Some more Fluff plus some Sneak

Wow… omg I'm so sry for how long it's taken to get this chapter up…. I wrote it the day after I posted chapter 17 but then my computer crashed… we got a new one but today is the first day I've been able 2 access the files from my old computer…. I'm so sorry it's been so long… I didn't really even realize it had been this long…. Again sry….. the rest of this lil intro and everythin else in this chapter was written a looooonnnnngg time ago:

…………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………..

Hullo again …. A lil' a/n: Kel giggles more in the books than one might realize… on page 217 of the book Squire, American edition, hardback: "The image of him thus dressed and equipped made Kel **giggle** helplessly." She also has to stifle giggles on many occasions because of the company she is in but if she's in Dom's company and they were off duty she would not have to keep from giggling. In Lady Knight she has to stifle a giggle more than once because it is during an inappropriate situation. So, since when does Kel giggle? Read the books. Plus this is my interpretation of her character and what she would do in different situations. We don't know she wouldn't giggle when she was talking to Dom once they know they are in love because Tamora Pierce never wrote what they would be like in love with each other.

Anyways…. Sorry I know they've been short… I'll try to make each chapter a lil' longer. Thank you for your patience…. thank you to those of you who have reviewed….

Disclaimer: the Tortallan stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce…. New news right?

……………………………………………………

Kel awoke to find herself in a dark infirmary_. 'It can't still be night,'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm not tired at all.' _Glancing out the window she saw stars in a dark sky.She looked about the infirmary and noticed a large lump slumped in a chair at the foot of her bed. From the dim light that came through the windows, compliments of the torches positioned outside, she could barely make out Dom's hard, muscular frame. She smiled to herself pleased that Dom cared about her enough to stay the night by her side. Looking past Dom she noticed a bulge lying on a close by bed. _'Wonder what that is.'_

Realizing she was hungry Kel glanced at the table next to her. There she found a covered plate. Removing the cover revealed a plate of stew that was still warm. Taking care to be quiet Kel ate the stew. Placing the bowl back on the table she slipped causing a slight thumping noise. Dom awoke with a start. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at Kel, smiling as he did so. He hoisted himself out of the chair and edged his way over to her bed. Sitting on the edge of her bed he gently smoothed his hand over her hair.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Dom teased in a whispery voice that sent chills down Kel's spine.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

Dom hesitated for a moment before telling her, "A little more than three days."

"What?" Kel cried.

"Well you remember that mixture Neal had you drink before you went to bed?" Dom questioned.

"Yes," Kel replied. "I remember him giving it to me. It tasted awfully nasty."

"Well that mixture had some powerful sleeping spells in it. Neal wanted you to be able to have some peaceful rest that would help you heal faster." Dom explained all of this very matter-of-factly.

"I see," Kel murmured. Glancing over at the lump in the other bed she asked Dom, "What is _that_?"

Dom smiled. "_That_ my dear," he began eloquently. "Is your dear Marcus."

Kel's face brightened and Dom's old worry stirred. Would Kel fall for Marcus? He hoped not.

"Really Dom?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, Kel," he said. "Really."

"Thank the gods," she said quietly.

"Neal did not want you fretting the entire time we were out on the rescue mission. That was one of the reasons he added sleeping spells to that mixture. Lady Alanna has also been checking on you every so often and a couple of times when she saw you were close to waking she would do some little spell that would keep you asleep."

"Oh," Kel said quietly. "So you kept me asleep so I wouldn't be awake for the action?" she accused.

"No, it's not like that," Dom protested. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't relapse because of the heightened stress." When Kel didn't say anything Dom used his hand to draw her stare up from her lap to his eyes. "Don't be mad, please," he pleaded. "We did it because we were worried about your health."

"I see." Kel's response was rather short.

"Kel, I love you," Dom whispered. "Don't be mad that I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Kel sat for a moment not saying anything. After a rather long and somewhat uncomfortable silence she said, "I'm not mad. It's just that I'm frustrated. Being in bed three weeks, seeing everyone else come and go, watching others go on rescue missions or fight. Dom I was trained for all of this and look what good it's doing me. I'm stuck here in bed doing nothing."

Dom took the hand on Kel's good arm in both of his own. "Kel, as soon as Numair gets here he will undoubtedly be able to break the spells around you that are keeping Neal and Lady Alanna from healing you. You will be up and about in no time. Until then know that we are here to support and love you."

Kel looked up at Dom's bright, blue eyes and saw a depth of love in them that warmed and frightened her. "Thank you," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. She took a few moments to master her emotions and then asked a question that had been nagging at her. "Is Marcus going to be okay?"

Dom's eyes didn't shadow and he didn't falter or hesitate once as he told Kel, "Yes my dear, Marcus is going to be just fine. All he had was a cracked rib and a mild concussion. Neal and Lady Alanna fixed him up in no time." Dom's voice became angry as he said, "There weren't any spells around him that kept the healing magic away."

"When did you get him back?" Kel asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"We rescued him this morning," Dom said smiling as he realized that Kel changed the subject on purpose.

Kel nodded her understanding and began asking Dom more questions, getting filled in on the past three weeks. The two became so comfortable chatting that they did not notice a dark figure creeping near the back of the infirmary. A sudden clatter of metal hitting the floor made them both jump.

Dom stood quickly, drawing his sword with lightening fast speed. "Who goes there?" he demanded, his voice harsh.

"Dom," a familiar tone drawled. "Calm down. It's just me." The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing none other than Raoul.

"My Lord Knight Commander," Kel said respectfully. "You gave the both of us such a start."

"Not my intention Kel," he said quickly as he strode over to her bedside.

"Raoul," Dom began. "Why were you sneaking around?"

cliffie…muahahahaha….actually I didn't mean for it to be one but it is so sorry…..review, review, review!


	20. Time is running out

Sorry for the long time btwn updates…. My dad went out of town so I was stuck going to different ppls houses for a week and a half….. it was crazy goin 2 one person's house one night then another person's house another night….. so I didn't have a computer to write this for a while….. then when my dad finally got home we got into this fight so I was banned from the computer for a few days….. so sorry for the looooooooooonnnnnnnggggggg time…… I'll try not to let it happen again……

…………………………………

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the Tortallan stuff………. Lucky witch………… very lucky

………………………………….

Raoul was thankful the darkness hid his blush. "I was uh, checking on Kel," he stammered.

Dom hid his smile realizing why Raoul was really here. "You know my Lord Knight Commander," he said in a mockingly respectful voice. "If you had wanted to know how Kel was doing all you would have to do is ask Neal or anyone around here for that matter."

"Well," Raoul said sheepishly. "You two looked to be having so much fun I didn't want to interrupt."

Kel rolled her eyes and motioned for Raoul to join them. As he took a seat enlightenment struck Kel. _'He might be more willing to tell me something about these blocking spells,'_ she thought. "Raoul?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well you know these blocking spells around me?" she asked him. Raoul nodded and Kel continued. "Well do we have any idea of where they are from?"

Raoul looked down at his hands. It was a few moments before he replied. "Actually Alanna and I have a fair idea," he admitted. "It was that necklace I gave you."

Kel had forgotten about the necklace that would help Raoul track her if she was lost. Not seeing how it related to her weakness she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Your captors took the necklace and traced its power to Corus. Since they couldn't pinpoint the mage who had supplied the amulet with power they figured the mage wouldn't be able to detect them if they changed around his spell. It seems that they used it's power to bind your health to that of the amulet's existence. We discovered it was missing when you were rescued but didn't think much of it. Numair has discovered that the amulet's existence is what sustains you and that your former captors are slowly destroying the amulet. Unless we find a solution you could die soon."

Kel sat in silence for a moment watching Raoul and Dom. Dom, eyes filled with tears, hung his head. Raoul clapped him on the shoulder, face solemn.

"So you mean I could die any day?" Kel asked.

Raoul nodded. "I'm sorry Kel. We didn't really know how to tell you. We figured unless you asked we wouldn't bring it up. There was no reason to tell you as long as we didn't have a solution."

Kel nodded her understanding. "I see."

"Numair has been working on transferring the spell to another object. He hasn't figured out how to lift the spell. Apparently lifting it now would kill you so he's planning on focusing the spells energy on another object. The mages who put this spell on you are very powerful but so is Numair. We will figure out a solution."

"Thank you for telling me, Raoul," Kel said slowly.

Raoul nodded and strode out of the infirmary, face set against emotion. Dom watched Raoul's retreating back for a moment then turned to Kel. "It's too soon," he said quietly. "Just when I finally found _you_."

Kel looked into Dom's deep blue eyes. "I love you," she said. "Numair's a smart man. He will figure out something."

Dom forced a smile and said, "Look at me. You are the one who's facing the impossible. It's my job to comfort you, not the other way around." He shook his head, stood and moved to Kel's side. He sat down carefully on the edge of Kel's bed and pulled her close to him. Gently he rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

………………………………………………………..

Sorry I know it's extremely short….. but at least it's something…..

Please review….. and thank you so much to those of you who have reviewd…… you guys are so awesome……


	21. Or is it?

Wow, it's been a long time

I hadn't looked at this story for ever

In this chapter I'd like to give a special thanks to Knight Queen for bringing me back into this story and making me think about contributing more to it.

So I'm back again- please, forgive me for the long delay- wish I had a good excuse, but I really don't

Only schoolwork and extra curricular activities have been taking up my time and looking at different colleges and scheduling college visits

Fun stuff

Anyways I'm back

Kel awoke the next morning to the sound of humming. She looked over at Dom, who was sitting beside her bed and grinned. He realized she was awake and set down the book he had been reading.

"Morning," Kel murmured.

"Morning," Dom returned. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Kel replied. It was the truth, she felt more rested and clearer headed now than she had in weeks.

"Really," Dom asked skeptically.

"Yes, Dom," Kel told him. "In fact, I am feeling better today than I've felt in weeks. Completely refreshed and everything. It's like the amulet spell is gone."

Dom smiled brightly and took Kel's hands in his. "That's wonderful," he said. "We should get Raoul, Numair, and Alanna in here to see what they think."

He leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead. "Be back soon, my love," he told her before exiting the infirmary.

Kel sat still for a moment letting the feeling of Dom's kiss linger in the air. She smiled to herself. '_Maybe I am getting better,_' she thought.

A little later Dom returned followed by Raoul, Numair, and Alanna.

Numair spoke first, "So, Kel, Dom tells us that you are feeling better."

Kel smiled ask she looked up, "Yes. It's as if they spells aren't in place anymore."

Numair frowned, held his hand over her head, and began an incantation under his breath. After a few moments he turned his palm upward and a ball of light set itself upon his palm. It glowed bright yellow for a moment and then steadily turned a pulsing green, matching Kel's eye color.

"Well, young lady, it does seem that these spells are gone. I can find no trace of them around you," Numair told her.

Kel smiled and looked over at Dom who was grinning uncontrollably. Alanna nudged Numair and said, "Now that the blocking spells are gone, can Neal and finish the healing Kel needs."

Numair nodded, congratulated Kel, gave them a final wave and left saying he had work to finish.

Raoul took up a nearby chair followed by Dom.

"Right," Alanna murmured. "I must go find Neal and then he and I should be able to have you as good as new in no time."

Kel nodded her thanks and turned to Dom. For a moment, neither of them said anything, then Dom leaned forward and gave a Kel a passionate kiss. So absorbed were they in each other that they forgot Raoul was in the room until he gave a slight cough. Kel and Dom broke apart and smiled sheepishly.

Kel was thankful that Alanna walked in moments later with Neal in tow. Neal looked ecstatic.

"Let's get started," Alanna said. She turned to Raoul and Dom, "Sorry, but only healers and the patient. I must ask you two to wait outside." Alanna smiled at Raoul and Dom as they hoisted themselves from the chairs and looked at her with such grumpy faces. "Shoo," she prompted them. "You can come back soon enough."

Kel smiled at Dom and Raoul as they turned to leave.

One week later Kel was back in the practice courts. It had taken her four or five days to recover her old strength but now that she had it back she was spending most of her spare time practicing. The lunch bell rang and Kel trotted off to the wash house to clean up before lunch.

Kel entered the mess, got her food and sat down next to Dom. She grinned at him before starting in on her lunch. Kel smiled inwardly as she thought about her new relationship with the handsome, blue-eyed sergeant. It had only been a week that they'd truly had to be together. Without cares, without worries, and she had enjoyed every minute of it. It still bothered her a bit that none of the mages could figure out why the spells had been lifted but since no one else seemed to concerned, Kel tried to push it to the back of her mind.

It had been so long since she had had free time to spend with Dom without having something pressing to do. The shaky peace treaty was still holding and spring was approaching. If things turned out right, Tortall would have peace soon. Kel was hopeful.

She was jerked out of her pleasant thoughts by Dom who had gently nudged her. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"What?" she said. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how nice things are right now."

Dom looked over at her. He was so happy to have her back and healthy and so pleased that she was here with him now. "Do you want to go for a ride today?" he asked her.

Her eyes brightened up and she told him yes. They planned to meet that afternoon at the one o'clock bell by the stables.

a/n: yes it's short. Sorry. Yes it's been forever. sorry. I feel bad that it's been this long. I'll try not to let it happen again. In the meantime review. Please. My other story hasn't been updated in a while either but I really want to start updating more often. So I think I'll do something like a chapter for each every other week. So the schedule would be like:

week 1: new The Revolution Continues chapter

week 2: new What? I'm With You? chapter

week 3: new The Revolution Continues chapter

week 4: new What? I'm With You? chapter

week 5: you get it

hopefully this way it will keep the time between updates from ever getting this long again….. I'll try and stick to this schedule….


	22. He's Gone

Okay so I didn't quite stick to the schedule :-D, but I'm not really surprised--- I never do. Here is the next chapter- yes, it's very short, but I wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about this story, I'm just very, very busy now. It's 12 and I just got home from work. I'm about to start my homework after I post this and then go to bed, only to get up tomorrow and do it all again- so I'm sorry it's slow going, work, school, nannying, tutoring, etc. have been getting to me. Graduation is this Saturday so things have been extra crazy. I haven't been in town on the weekends for the past month. One word to describe my life: hectic.

I have not forgotten about this. Special thanks to **Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy** for bringing me back to the story _this_ time.

Disclaimer: the lovely Tamora Pierce owns all these lovely characters; I just get to play with them.

* * *

The encampment was nearly finished- all the walls were up, the place was secure, there was even a recreation area that the soldiers had set up, complete with benches and tables. In an effort to return to her previous physical fitness, Kel jogged around the upper wall after lunch, pushing herself until she was gasping for air. She paused at the east corner of the wall, taking a moment to catch her breath. She surveyed the ground before her with contempt. Yes, she had broken her fear of heights years ago, but she still didn't like them. Her thoughts worked their ways towards Dom. She smiled in spite of herself. Her Yamani mask was slowly fading away. Around him she just didn't need it. He was Dom- wonderful, understanding, handsome Dom. She didn't need to hide from him. She took one last deep breath before returning to her run, amused that she was acting like such a girl, pondering her feelings for the blue-eyed sergeant.

* * *

When Kel reached the stables that afternoon she was running late. '_I've been getting complacent_,' she thought grumpily to herself, '_I think that I'm up for a few days and I have all my strength back automatically_.' It had taken her extra long to clean her weapons during the early afternoon because her strength was still not up to what it had been.

Dom was not in the stables when she got there. Unconcerned, Kel loitered in the entryway lost in her thoughts. She did not notice a young man glowering at her from the loft. A sudden noise outside the stables caused Kel to jump, in turn scaring the man observing her, who came tumbling to the floor; he was unharmed.

"Owen!" Kel exclaimed. "What were you doing up there?"

"How did you do it?" he barked at Kel, ignoring her question. He glared at her, pure hatred on his face. "How did you break those spells on you?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

Roughly grabbing her shoulders he shook her for emphasis, "The _spells_… how did you break them?"

"I don't know," she said quickly. "Please, Owen, calm down."

"Calm down!" he said, pulling his hair. "Listen, Kel. My sister died from the same spells that you were under, yet you live. Why?" He began to sob.

Kel calmly approached the crying man. "Owen, please listen to me. I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

In an attempt to placate the young man, Kel gently touched his arm. He swatted her hand away, eyes furious. "Kel, I don't think I can be around you right now," he said gruffly. "I need some time."

Kel watched the man as he left the stables, shoulders slumped in the picture of defeat. Dom passed him as he entered the stables, an odd look on his face.

He waited until he was close to Kel before speaking. "Did you talk to Owen?" he asked quietly.

Kel stared at her hands as she answered. "Yes. Dom, he was angry," she told the sergeant. "I am alive but his sister died from the same spells I was under."

Dom gripped Kel's arm firmly. "He'll cool off, he always does," he told the young woman.

Their eyes met, the gaze broken only when they both turned towards the commotion coming from the far end of camp. Kel heard her name being yelled. She started walking quickly towards the commotion, Dom following.

The shouts were getting louder; Kel broke into a trot. She found herself nearing the infirmary, where the shouts were the loudest.

"Kel!" someone said as another grabbed her arm, steering her into the dark room.

"Kel, there was nothing we could do," a healer told her quickly.

"I don't understand."

A healer, Duke Baird's assistant, approached Kel, her face grave. "Kel, Marcus has died. They're looking into it. He was just fine a quarter of an hour ago."

Kel stood still. Marcus, her savior, her strength, was gone. She was dimly aware of a hand gripping hers tightly. A gentle squeeze brought her to her surroundings. Dom's eyes bore into her. "He's gone," was all Kel could manage. She brought up her Yamani mask and allowed Dom to steer her out of the infirmary. Her mind was numb as Dom led her to his tent.

She accepted a glass of liquid from him, sipping its cool contents gratefully. A noise at the tent entrance made Kel focus once more. "Raoul," she said in acknowledgement.

"Kel," he nodded his head. "They figured out what happened. It looks like Marcus had the Gift in abundance. He used it to take the spells from you and somehow transfer them to himself, which eventually killed him." Raoul's eyes were grim. He was glad to have his former squire back completely healthy, but it was at such a high price.

"I understand," she told him, face calm. She set her cup down. Turning to the two men in the tent she squared her shoulders. "Excuse me," she said. "I am going for a quick walk."

She shook her head as Dom made to follow and turned quickly, exiting the tent with a determined walk.

* * *

I know it is incredibly short, but I wanted to get this out now. It has been way too long. I am so sorry and I could sit here apologizing forever- but I won't. My life has been so crazy these past two years and I have enough trouble keeping up with my RL responsibilities, let alone and boards I belong to. Much love to those who have kept up with this story. Please review. 


End file.
